De la magie à l'obscurité
by Mirlina
Summary: Aube-Glorieuse... Voilà un nom connu parmi les Hauts Elfes. Enfin, parmi la caste des magistères... Mirlina est la dernière de la lignée, celle qui doit en faire la fierté, née pour être une mage ! Mais peut-elle vraiment être à la hauteur des attentes de ses parents ? A mesure que les années passeront, elle devra apprendre à se repenser... Et à trouver un but.
1. Chapitre 1: Magie

_**Chapitre 1 : Magie.**_

Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith que les plaintes de la jeune fille s'élevaient dans la cour des Aube-Glorieuse.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, père ! (Geignit Mirlina.)

Telderis Aube-Glorieuse poussa un léger soupir mais demeura ferme.

\- Encore.

La jeune elfe fit la moue et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son visage. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle était devant le mannequin d'entraînement et qu'elle s'essayait à la magie. Du haut de ces cinq ans, elle rêvait d'aller jouer avec d'autres dans les bois des chants éternels. Mais ses parents ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Elle leva les mains et les rebaissa après un bref tremblement.

\- J'en peux plus !

Telderis lui jeta un regard sombre avant de s'adoucir.

\- Si tu y arrives, je t'emmènes à l'endroit de ton choix. (Proposa-t-il.)

Mirlina releva la tête immédiatement, avec déjà plein d'idées de lieux à visiter.

\- Vrai de vrai ?

L'elfe opina et Mirlina sauta de joie. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le mannequin et concentra l'énergie arcanique environnante. L'air luisit faiblement autour d'elle avant de se disperser et elle tomba à genou, haletante. Mais elle se redressa et essaya une nouvelle fois. Telderis perçut un changement dans l'air comme la magie vibrait en réponse à l'invocation de la jeune elfe. Il ressentait une énergie qui se déplaçait pour la rejoindre et se plier à sa volonté. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage comme il reconnaissait cette signature : Celle du puits solaire. Mirlina faisait plus que de simplement l'utiliser, elle y puisait, s'y nourrissait... Enfin.

C'était là la récompense après tout ce qu'il avait mit en place, des années auparavant. Il se souvenait encore du visage tendu de sa femme face aux répliques acerbes des magistères qui les dédaignaient.

 _ **"Votre famille est certes nobles, mais n'a pas de mage dans ces rangs. Pas digne de ce nom tout du moins. Vous même, Telderis, ne possédez que des compétences misérables comparées à l'élite de notre nation."**_

Telderis fulminait encore rien que d'y penser, les mots moqueurs des magistères résonnant toujours dans son esprit.

L'énergie arcanique continua de croître entre les doigts de sa fille jusqu'à finalement se matérialiser pleinement en une tempête sur le mannequin. Chaque déflagration frappait le bois dans un hurlement rageur et l'écorchait un peu plus. Telderis jubilait devant le déchaînement d'énergie qui ne cessait de croître. Ses efforts payaient enfin !

 _Tu seras notre fierté, ma fille. Tu leur montreras qui sont les Aube-Glorieuse quel est leur pouvoir ! Ils regretteront leurs paroles !_

Le mannequin explosa sous la déferlante d'énergie, envoyant des copeaux de bois en tout sens. Mirlina resta figée devant le spectacle, tremblante, apeurée, plongée dans l'incertitude. Ses genoux cédèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra. Telderis huma l'air pour sentir les arcanes se dissiper, avec un soupçon de déception face à cette trop courte démonstration. Il remarqua alors sa fille allongée au sol et se précipita vers elle, inquiet. Il tomba à genou et posa une main sur le visage de la jeune fille, décalant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Elle respirait, légèrement haletante, mais était paisible et dormait tout simplement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la prit dans ses bras avant de se lever. Ils retournèrent dans leur maison. Et Telderis songea soudain qu'il avait peur. Peur des conséquences de ses actes, de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver, à lui, à sa femme, à leur fille... Mais il balaya ses inquiétudes comme on se débarrasse d'une mouche trop gênante.

Si cela fonctionnait, alors, sa famille serait reconnue dans toute sa gloire ! Et la nation elfique n'en serait que plus forte.

\- Dans un mois, il y aura les tests pour l'académie de Lune d'Argent. Et tu seras prête, ma fille. (Déclara-t-il en la posant dans son lit.)

Il la dévisagea un long moment et déposa finalement un baiser sur son front... Dénué d'un réel amour.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dérives

_**Chapitre 2 : Dérives.**_

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, s'extirpant peu à peu des brumes du rêve, réveillée par quelque chose tapant à sa fenêtre. Elle passa mécaniquement une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et la laissa glisser pensivement jusque son front. La sensation du baiser de son père s'estompait progressivement sur sa peau, emportant avec elle les souvenirs et joies d'une époque plus douce, lointaine, révolue.

 _Plus douce ?, non... Mensongère_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume. Un fin trait de lumière s'engouffrait dans la bâtisse, à travers un rideau mal fermé, dévoilant légèrement la pièce. Ses armes et son baudrier reposaient dans un coin, ainsi que sa tenue de cuir. L'éclat bleuté des lames emplit son champ de vision et elle frissonna, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Un nouveau bruit retentit à sa fenêtre et l'elfe sortit à regret du lit pour ouvrir les rideaux. Son regard se posa sur l'oiseau responsable des coups et elle fit coulisser la fenêtre pour lui permettre de rentrer. Le corbeau coassa son indignation pour l'attente et s'engouffra dans la pièce chauffée en s'ébrouant, puis se posa dans un coin. L'elfe ne le regarda pas, ses yeux parcourant la vallée rocheuse qui s'étendait devant elle. La neige recouvrait tout de sa robe blanche et sans défaut apparent. Un vent froid souffla, apportant avec lui les fragrances des cuisines. Sa peau en partie dénudée accepta ce brusque air frais qui la revigora, malgré les frissons qui l'accompagnèrent. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, acceptant le flot d'odeurs et de sons. Elle entendit le pas des ouvriers, plus bas, qui étaient au travail et éprouva un instant la sensation désormais familière de l'injustice. Ils se levaient à l'aube, travaillaient pour faire fonctionner la place forte, la gardaient en leur absence. Et de son côté, elle se prélassait au lit... Mais d'autres tâches lui incombaient, et chacun d'entre eux était au final le maillon d'une chaîne qui se délierait le moment venu et pas avant. Un éclat de lumière provenant du fond de la pièce brilla dans son dos et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand une voix à l'accent incertain s'exprima en thalassien.

\- Une idée absurde de monter un camp dans cette région glacée !

\- Ombrelune est mieux ? (S'enquit l'elfe avec amusement.)

\- La nature y est plus... Verte, vivante. Et surtout, il y fait plus chaud !

\- Oui... Une région à moitié marécageuse, emplie d'insectes suceurs de sang... Beaucoup mieux, en effet.

Elle se retourna et offrit un sourire mutin à son amie qui lui répondit d'un soupir. L'air grave qu'elle arborait força l'elfe à reprendre son sérieux. Elle attendit patiemment, la dévisageant sans se montrer impolie ni même pressante. Son amie s'approcha du feu et plaça les doigts au dessus pour se réchauffer. Ses yeux contemplaient le torse nu de sa compagne qui ne fit rien pour le dissimuler.

\- L'offensive est proche. (Déclara-t-elle finalement.)

\- Oui, les choses bougent également de ce côté-ci. (Répondit l'elfe.)

\- Mais ils ne savent pas ce qui se cache là bas.

\- Dis-moi.

\- La Légion... Je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti. (La druidesse secoua la tête.) Ils se préparent à un assaut par la mer et la terre. Pour prendre l'ennemi en tenaille.

\- ça me semble censé.

La druidesse opina sans grande conviction.

\- Je pense qu'ils voient trop petit. Combien de morts et de blessés ? La Légion ne doit pas être prise à la légère.

L'elfe plissa les yeux, dévisageant son amie avec gravité. Elle s'approcha d'elle comme le regard de celle-ci se faisait fuyant.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

La druidesse releva ses yeux argenté, les plongeant dans le bleu insondable de sa compagne avec un frémissement. Mirlina pouvait sentir sa détresse, son désarroi. Les souvenirs lui revenaient. Ils remontaient à la surface, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

\- Dis-moi...

La druidesse ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, inspirant lentement. Elle laissa son regard courir dans la salle et une larme perla à ses yeux.

\- Tu as aménagé cette pièce avec beaucoup d'élégance et de soin. (Commenta-t-elle doucement.)

Mirlina ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle regarda les tableaux, accrochés aux murs, les gemmes disposées sur les étagères...

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre...

\- Lühanne... (Souffla doucement la voleuse, incertaine.)

L'intéressée se retourna lentement et dévisagea sa compagne.

\- Je vois les corps, qui jonchent les rues... Le feu, d'un vert maladif, qui lèche les lotissements... Les cadavres... Je vois ces horribles créatures qui se dandinent, se déplacent, d'un air vorace et cruel... Et mon mari, transpercé par une lame... Gisant sans vie en son bout... (Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un sanglot.) Je vois l'hideuse tête de son assassin qui se tourne vers moi... La chaleur est étouffante... Je suffoque... Je pleure... Il s'avance vers moi...

Mirlina lui prit les mains dans les siennes et l'appela. Mais la druidesse continua sans s'arrêter.

\- Je sens son haleine fétide sur mon visage... Mes jambes, paralysées, refusent de m'obéir... Il sourit... Je suis dans un état second, prête à mourir... C'est là que je les entend... Des hurlements, des bruits de combats, du métal contre le métal, de la chair tranchée... Ils arrivent, auréolés de lumières, un espoir au milieu des ténèbres... Une main m'agrippe et me tire en arrière... (Elle inspira profondément, les larmes roulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues déjà humides.) Loin de la bataille... Loin de ma ville...

Mirlina pressa les mains de Lühanne avec douceur.

\- Nous pouvons les battre. Tu le sais.

La druidesse plongea son regard dans le sien, secouant la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... J'ai vécu la première guerre... Ils étaient là... J'ai vu sur les visages des soldats, des combattants, la résolution ferme et implicite, celle que l'on a quand on accepte que notre heure est venue. Quand on est persuadé qu'on ne reviendra pas. Et je lis la même lueur dans tes yeux, aujourd'hui.

Mirlina ne répondit rien et détourna son regard.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de revenir de ce périple... (Souffla la druidesse avec désespoir.)

* * *

 _Lune d'Argent, avant le fléau._

Les yeux de l'elfe jetaient des éclairs d'une rage à grande peine contenue, tandis qu'il filait dans les rues de la cité elfique, sa femme sur les talons. La nuit avait étendu ses griffes ténébreuses sur la ville et les lumières émises par les cristaux étaient la seule barrière contre une obscurité totale. Le couple s'engagea sous une arche, descendit une volée de marches pour rejoindre une ruelle faiblement éclairée.

 _ **"- Bonsoir Archimage.**_

 _ **\- Bonsoir, Telderis."**_

La voix du vieil homme résonnait encore dans son crâne, mielleuse, aigre. Un nouvel élan de colère saisit l'elfe et sa compagne lui pressa le bras dans l'espoir de le calmer.

 _ **"- Que doit-elle faire pour s'attirer vos bonnes grâces ?**_

 _ **\- Nous ne prenons que les meilleurs, vous le savez bien."**_

 _Elle est la meilleure !_ , rugit intérieurement Telderis. Son voyage à Dalaran n'avait été qu'un échec... Pire ! Une perte de temps ! Et depuis, il fulminait, malgré les tentatives de sa femme pour l'apaiser.

 _ **" - C'est son destin de rentrer dans cette école !**_

 _ **L'humain fit claquer sa langue avec amusement.**_

 _ **\- Le destin, dites-vous... Voilà un concept intéressant. Si tel est le cas, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire."**_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta devant un escalier qui plongeait dans la ruelle. Telderis se tourna vers sa femme et prit ses mains.

\- Reste là. Je ne serai pas long.

Elle se contenta d'opiner et il lui lâcha les mains avant de descendre les marches. Celles-ci s'enfonçaient loin sous un bâtiment. La descente se fit dans une obscurité quasi totale. Les pas de l'elfe résonnaient contre la roche et le mettaient mal à l'aise, seul avec lui même, ses démons, ses échecs. Le bruit régulier de l'eau qui goutte ne fit qu'amplifier son mal être tandis que les souvenirs revenaient avec force, bousculant ses pensées et le laissant haletant. Ils avaient tant fait, tant sacrifié...

 _ **" - Combien dois-je donner ?**_

 _ **\- Croyez-vous que l'or soit la réponse à tout, Telderis ? Elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous. Pas encore, tout du moins. Au mieux, elle serait dépassée, au pire, en danger."**_

Il déboucha finalement sur un couloir faiblement éclairé. Au bout se trouvait une porte qu'il franchit. Un elfe était là, installé derrière une table sur laquelle reposait de nombreux parchemins qu'il compulsait. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il leva le nez de son document et dévisagea longuement Telderis sans rien dire. Finalement, il fit claquer sa langue en le reconnaissant et lui offrit un regard mauvais.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair. (Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.) Vous ne deviez jamais revenir ici.

* * *

Mirlina dansait. La musique résonnait tout autour d'elle, en elle, puissante, enivrante. Son coeur calquait ses battements sur le rythme craché par le juxebox. Elle se déhanchait,

balançait la tête, reine de la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du salon de la demeure familiale. Les regards étaient rivés sur elle.

 _Normal_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je suis la plus sexy._

Sa robe du soir était semi transparente et munie d'un décolleté osé, qui laissait presque sortir au grand jour sa poitrine ferme et généreuse. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et tout le monde pouvait voir la couleur de son string. Rouge. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard. Il symbolisait l'ardeur, la passion. Les fêtes de Mirlina était les plus prisées de sa classe. Car ses camarades n'étaient invités nulle part ailleurs. Trop jeune. Car elle avait les moyens, l'influence, la permission... Car la soirée se finissait toujours bien... Pour elle. Entre deux déhanchement, elle en profita pour laisser son regard courir une fois de plus dans la salle, s'attardant une seconde sur les personnes rassemblées, notant mentalement les noms de ceux présents pour la énième fois. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se souvenir... Et elle était déjà bien entamée. Il y avait Nowyk, Oxyl, Clara, Nima, Xela... Elle décida d'arrêter de compter. Cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Xela... Pour la septième fois de la soirée. La jeune elfe lui rendait ses sourires et ses regards, minaudante.

 _Toi, je ne te lâche pas._

Elle avait tissé sa toile, préparée toute la soirée dans ce seul but. Xela lui avait tapé dans l'oeil et elle voulait passer sa nuit avec elle. L'horloge sonna, rappelant à Mirlina l'heure qui s'égrenait.

 _Ils ne vont plus tarder..._

Elle s'arrêta, haletante et s'approcha du juxebox pour le couper. Des soupirs de protestations s'élevèrent, qu'elle fit taire d'un geste impérieux.

\- Fin de la soirée. Demain, il y a école.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaire pour faire sortir la foule. Mirlina s'assura que Xela reste à ses côtés tout du long, la retenant par la main quand celle-ci faisait mine de sortir avec les autres. Une fois seules, la future Duchesse l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement. Xela était timide, une fleur qui n'avait jamais été cueillie. Mais Mirlina savait comment s'y prendre avec les deux sexes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Les hommes étaient plus facile à amener dans la chambre, désireux de l'honorer de leurs ardeurs. Les femmes se montraient souvent plus réservées, hésitantes. Mais une caresse, un baiser, un soupir, un murmure... Le mot choisit au bon moment et elles finissaient invariablement par lui appartenir. Xela ne fut pas une exception. Après quelques baisers, elle la fit monter dans sa chambre. Xela observa la pièce avec un regard émerveillé, le même qu'elle avait affiché la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans la demeure des Aube-Glorieuse. Elle était innocente, naïve...

\- Allonge-toi, mets-toi à l'aise.

Xela prit place sur le lit. Mirlina lui tourna le dos et rejoignit son bureau. Elle se débarrassa de ses bijoux, usant des miroirs qui recouvraient le mur et le plateau pour observer sa nouvelle proie, son nouveau jouet. Hier, c'était un homme, et demain,... Qui sait ?

\- Ne sois pas nerveuse.

\- C'est que... Je n'ai jamais...

Mirlina se retourna et posa un genou de chaque côté de l'elfe.

\- Chhhhh... (Fit-elle, avec un sourire.)

Elle dégrafa sa robe, la laissant glisser sur son corps nu, dévoilant pleinement sa poitrine. Xela la regarda en rougissant. Mirlina lui caressa le visage et avança ses lèvres au devant des siennes. Sa compagne s'avança à son tour et Mirlina recula d'autant, la forçant à quémander, à devenir l'instigatrice. La touche finale. Xela pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les goûtant, les embrassant avec délice. Mirlina retint sa lèvre inférieure quand elle rompit le baiser, la suçotant longuement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de sa compagne. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos, la débarrassèrent de sa tenue de soirée de manière experte. Puis, elle lui retira le reste de ses vêtements. Xela était désormais entièrement nue, totalement dévoilée à son regard, soumises à ses désirs, ses charmes. Mirlina ondula doucement, sa poitrine contre la sienne, lui offrant un sourire provocateur. Sa main glissa entre les seins de la jeune elfe, la repoussant doucement pour la faire s'allonger. Xela ne montrait plus aucune hésitation, seulement une légère inquiétude, celle née de l'appréhension. Mirlina s'avança et l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis, ses lèvres coulèrent sur la poitrine de sa compagne.

\- Je... (Commença Xela d'une voix timide.)

\- Chhhh... (L'interrompit Mirlina avec un sourire.) Laisse-moi faire...

Sa bouche embrassa ses tétons, puis son ventre avant de rejoindre son entrejambe.

* * *

Telderis plissa les yeux mais ne se laissa pas démonter et referma la porte avant de rejoindre son interlocuteur.

\- Et vous, vous m'aviez dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison que je revienne.

\- Si tout se passait bien.

\- Ils la refusent. Vous trouvez que tout se passe bien ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, peu affecté.

\- C'est une elfe. Le temps ne se compte pas en années. Qu'est une décennie pour notre race ?

\- Elle n'apprend pas ! Son niveau stagne !

\- Ah ?

\- J'exige de le voir.

\- Sûrement pas. Mon maître n'a jamais voulu vous rencontrer. Votre mécontentement n'y change rien.

\- Je l'ai payé !

\- Et il a effectué son travail. Votre fille dispose d'un lien particulier avec le puits. Si elle ne sait pas s'en servir, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Et qui pourrait le lui apprendre, hein ? Qui sait si ce n'est pas dangereux, en fin de compte ?

\- C'est maintenant que vous vous en souciez ? Vous n'étiez pas si préoccupé par son bien être quand vous êtes venu me voir, il y a presque quinze ans. (Fit-il d'un sourire moqueur.)

\- Vous m'avez promis des résultats !

\- Et vous les avez eu. C'est à vous de lui faire développer son potentiel. Si votre fille est une incapable, ce n'est pas mon affaire.

\- Je sais des choses ! (Hurla Telderis, pivoine.)

L'homme se releva lentement, avec des gestes mesurés, haussant un sourcil.

\- Serait-ce une menace, Telderis ? Croyez-vous pouvoir lui nuire ? Vous n'êtes rien. Un mage de pacotille. La lignée des Aube-Glorieuse n'a plus les faveurs de sa majesté. Et vous pensez que vous même, vous êtes à l'abri ? Prenez garde, Duc. Il a plus d'influence que vous. Et vous êtes bien plus en tord que lui.

Il se rassit et Telderis ne trouva rien à répondre, tremblant.

\- Rentrez donc chez vous. Je suis de bonne humeur, et j'oublierai notre entrevue. Et vous, oubliez mon adresse.

\- Elle... (Commença le Duc.)

\- Elle est ce que vous avez fait d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une expérience, d'un genre nouveau, comprenant son lot de risque. Vous les avez tous accepté. C'est votre affaire. Ne venez pas vous plaindre du résultat.

Et il le congédia d'un geste de la main, retournant à ses lectures. Telderis ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à protester avant de la refermer, conscient de l'inutilité de la chose au mieux, du danger au pire. Il s'inclina sèchement, fit volte-face et quitta la pièce, remontant le couloir et l'escalier pour retrouver sa femme. Celle-ci faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée, se rongeant les ongles. Quand Telderis apparut, elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea avec espoir. Le Duc nota le plissement qui trahissait son inquiétude, au niveau de son front, et la prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse.

\- Alors ?

\- Nous sommes seuls.

\- Oh, Telderis... (Fit-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.) N'avons-nous pas fait le pire des choix ? Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant... Plus de fêtes, plus de permissions. Elle va devoir travailler dur. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ceci pour rien. Je refuse.

\- Et si les choses ne s'améliorent pas ?

\- Elles s'amélioreront. J'y veillerai. (Il l'embrassa.) Elle n'a pas le choix. Tout comme nous.

La Duchesse opina et le couple repartit, âmes silencieuses dans la nuit.

* * *

L'homme garda les yeux rivés sur la porte longtemps après la disparition de son visiteur, attendant que les bruits de pas de celui-ci s'estompent. Il prit une inspiration, les lèvres pincées, et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un carnet qu'il ouvrit et feuilleta. Les pages contenaient des dizaines de réflexions sur le puits solaire, ainsi que les expériences menées pour tenter d'en percer les secrets. Il trouva finalement la page qui l'intéressait et se concentra sur la dernière note.

 _Lien direct avec le puit, expérience avortée._

Il attrapa sa plume et ajouta juste en dessous :

 _Echec._

Puis, il referma le carnet et se massa le crâne avec ennui.

\- Je finirai bien par trouver un moyen...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le fléau

_**Chapitre 3 : Le fléau.**_

Les mois s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun changement ne s'opère. Telderis entraînait lui-même sa fille, si bien qu'elle ratait beaucoup de jour de classe. Mais il devait se faire une raison. Mirlina n'avançait plus. L'homme poussa un juron en voyant sa fille échouer pour la dixième fois à lancer une déflagration arcanique. Il n'avait tout de même pas sacrifier tant de chose pour renoncer maintenant ! Il trouverait le moyen d'en faire une magistère.  
\- Stop.  
Mirlina canalisait une fois de plus la magie arcanique. Son visage d'habitude si beau et si gracieux était tordu par la concentration, et marqué par la fatigue. Elle développa l'énergie entre ses long doigts fins, la manipulant avec attention. Finalement, le pouvoir crépitait dans ses mains. Avec un sourire fier, elle relâcha l'attaque sur le mannequin et tomba à genou. Le déflagration s'évapora dans l'air après avoir parcouru une courte distance. La jeune Duchesse tremblait de tout son corps, exténuée. Elle soufflait fortement. Son regard chercha son père qui s'était approché d'elle. Elle aurait voulu réussir. Elle voulait vraiment arriver à le rendre fier d'elle.  
Telderis posa un regard dur sur sa fille.  
\- Demain tu retournes à l'école. Tu as intérêt à faire des efforts.  
Avec un air indigné, la jeune elfe se redressa. Mais son père l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire le moindre mot.  
\- Suffit. Peu importe que tu en fasses déjà. Ils sont infructueux. Une menace grandit au sud, dans nos terres. Je suis dépêché sur place. A mon retour, je veux que tu saches manier plus qu'une boule de feu !  
Mirlina baissa les yeux, au bord des larmes. Elle tremblait, mais de rage et de tristesse maintenant.  
\- Cesse de pleurnicher. Rappelle moi la devise de la famille.  
D'une voix peu assurée, elle répéta ce que son père lui avait dit des centaines de fois.  
\- Maître de magie….Dominateur de l'arcane… Nous sommes les champions des elfes… La faiblesse n'a pas sa place…Le fort survit et conquiert, connu et reconnu de tous… le faible tombe et meurt dans l'oubli, renié de tous… Nous sommes les Aube-Glorieuse…La plus grande et puissante famille qui soit..  
Teledris se détendit un peu et sourit à sa fille, l'aidant à se redresse correctement.  
\- C'est bien. Allons, ce n'est pas ainsi que dois se tenir une dame. Alors nous sommes d'accord Mirlina ?  
Elle acquiesça en balbutiant.  
\- O-oui père…M…Ma..  
\- Quoi ?  
Elle posa sur lui un regard empli de peine d'où les larmes s'apprêtaient à jaillir tel un torrent.  
\- M'aimez-vous ?  
Elle déglutit. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé le demander. Son père se pinça les lèvres en la dévisageant durant une seconde qui lui parut une éternité. Finalement, il lui répondit avec un regard et un ton indulgent.  
\- Tu es ma fille. Je suis à tes cotés depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Tu es ma plus grande fierté. Et tu le deviendras encore plus, en devenant une magistère renommée.  
Mirlina ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle était persuadée que la fierté était synonyme d'amour et que son père l'aimait donc. Mais ces paroles sonnaient creuses aujourd'hui, désespérément. Elle enfouie son visage entre ses mains et repartit dans la maison familiale d'une démarche hasardeuse, laissant son père derrière elle.  
Ce dernier poussa un soupir et la suivit.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que le Duc Aube-Glorieuse avait quitté Lune d'Argent. Les rapports sur le fléau s'étendant au sud et ayant ravagé Lordaeron parvenaient à grande peine à la famille royale elfe. Quelques troupes avaient été envoyés protéger Quel'thalas, et depuis plus rien. Les forêts elfique étaient, disait-on, imprenable. Le puits solaire lui-même abreuvait les défenses montés par la Haut-elfes, permettant de repousser n'importe quel envahisseur. Du moins, c'était censé fonctionner ainsi. Pourtant, un choc secoua la cité de Lune d'Argent.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!  
Des cris affolés s'élevèrent dans le bâtiment. Les professeurs et leurs élèves sortirent dans les couloirs pour se rejoindre dans l'amphithéâtre. Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le bâtiment. Les jeunes mages étaient affolés. Leurs maîtres tentaient de ramener le calme. L'un d'eux se tourna vers Mélhora, une jeune femme très douée, promit à un grand avenir. La jeune magistère avait un don pour ressentir les choses et les voir même de loin, un peu comme de la divination.  
\- Que se passe t-il bon sang ?!  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, tremblant de tout son corps.  
\- Je ressens… La noirceur…Les ténèbres…Une sombre puissance ravage nos terres…et..  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, l'école fut prise d'une nouvelle secousse.  
\- Ok je vois… On évacue !  
Les mages firent sortir leurs jeunes élèves dans les rues de Lune d'Argent. Des volutes de fumée s'élevaient de la partie ouest de la ville.  
\- Quelle est la procédure en cas d'attaque ?  
\- Il n'y en a pas ! On est censé être à l'abri !  
Avec un juron, le mage en chef attira le groupe vers les quartiers royaux. Des flammes léchaient les murs à l'ouest de la cité. Des projectiles étranges perçaient les cieux et venaient s'abattre sur le sol. Une forte odeur de fumée et de chair putréfiés vinrent titiller les narines du petit groupe. La brume redescendit sur la ville et la noya.

* * *

Mirlina et quelques uns de ses camarades se retrouvèrent séparés du groupe.  
\- Mais ou sont-ils ?!  
\- On les a perdu…  
\- Oh non, merde merde merde !  
Mirlina poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Finalement, ces camarades n'avaient pas une once de courage.  
\- La ferme ! On n'a qu'à se trouver un abri. Par là !  
Elle pointa du doigt un mur proche. Avec peu de convictions, les jeunes mages la suivirent et longèrent le mur un bon moment. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle. La fumée leur brûlait les yeux et irritait leur gorge, les faisant tousser.  
Un petit son retentit face à eux. De la brume surgit une goule en décomposition, suivie par une autre et encore une derrière. Le sang de la jeune Duchesse ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se plaça entre les créatures et ses compagnons et fit danser au bout de ses doigts des langues de feu. Elle concentra toute cette énergie et la relâcha d'un coup. La boule de feu jaillit et explosa au contact du monstre qui prit instantanément feu et tomba sur le sol. L'elfe répéta l'opération deux fois sous le regard médusé de ses camarades qui ne firent aucun geste. La troisième goule émit un ultime râle plaintif en s'écroulant dans une gerbe de flamme. Mirlina se retourna avec un sourire triomphant face à ses amis.  
\- Voilà comment on gère une situation critique !  
Une nouvelle créature s'extirpa du brouillard et se jeta sur le petit groupe. La jeune Duchesse fit volte face, concentrant à nouveau ses pouvoirs. Au même moment, la cité fut prise d'une terrible secousse. Un changement dans l'air fit frissonner l'elfe. La scène se déroula au ralentit devant elle. Son corps se figea. Elle sentit son énergie magique s'échapper d'elle, comme aspirée à l'extérieur. Le feu s'éteignit dans ses mains. La goule sauta dans les airs. L'elfe recula d'un pas, effrayée et poussa un cri de terreur. Une déflagration arcanique oxyda l'air et frappa la créature en pleine poitrine, la rejetant violement au sol. Celle-ci se redressa et retourna à l'assaut. Une boule de feu fendit l'air et pulvérisa la mort vivant en plein vol, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de cendres.  
\- Vous voilà enfin !  
Le directeur de l'école se précipita sur le petit groupe, rapidement suivi par trois professeurs.  
\- Vous allez bien ?  
Le regard de l'elfe se posa sur chacun de ses élèves, les scrutant attentivement. Pour toutes réponses, ils acquiescèrent. Mirlina quant à elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et regardait ses mains, incrédule, apeurée. Les magistères emmenèrent les adolescents vers un bâtiment abandonné. Le vieux mage se pencha sur la jeune Duchesse et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle répondit en baissant le regard, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle avait le teint livide.  
\- Je l'ai perdu…Perdu…Perdu..  
\- Mirlina…Qu'avez-vous perdu ?  
Elle releva la tête et fixa un point invisible derrière lui. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses doigts s'enroulant les uns autour des autres, crispés. D'une voix plus assurée, comme si c'était évident, elle reprit.  
\- Je l'ai perdu. Il est parti… Parti…

Le maître lui attrapa les mains avec douceur.  
\- Est-ce le puits solaire Mirlina ? Est-ce ça que vous avez perdu ?  
Elle ne répondit pas et fixa ses mains. Mélhora posa une main sur l'épaule du Doyen.  
\- Monsieur..  
\- Elle est en état de choc..  
Le vieil elfe se releva et posa son regard sur la jeune magistère.  
\- Vous l'avez senti vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?  
La concernée acquiesça.  
\- Une force obscure marche sur nous…Le puits solaire…  
Elle regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre, et baissa la voix.  
\- Le puits solaire n'est plus…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Destin des Aube-Glorieuse

_**Chapitre 4 : Le Destin des Aube-Glorieuse.**_

 _Jungle de Tanaan, 15 années après le fléau._

La citadelle se dressait face à eux, symbole démesuré de la grandeur, de la puissance, de la décadence et de la folie des orcs corrompus, aux ordres de leurs sombres maîtres de la Légion. L'avancée dans la Jungle ne s'était pas faites sans difficulté, néanmoins, aucune perte n'était à déplorer. Du moins parmi les siens. L'elfe sentait poindre un mince espoir, celui de mettre un terme aux ténèbres qui s'était abattue sur ce monde. Peut-être pourraient-ils tous rentrer chez eux. Peut-être pouvait-elle les mener à la victoire...

Un cri s'éleva dans la jungle, bientôt suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre. Il fut reprit, encore et encore, s'amplifiant au fil des secondes cependant que la terre commençait à trembler. Les portes de la Citadelle s'ouvrirent, vomissant une marée d'orcs beuglant. La première vague vint se heurter aux boucliers des forces alliées. Horde, Alliance... Un front désuni, mais commun. Les premières lignes cédèrent sous la puissance de l'impact et les orcs en profitèrent pour pourfendre leurs ennemis à terre. Ils hurlaient leur haine en démembrant les soldats au sol, envoyant du sang et du métal dans toutes les directions. Un plaisir manifeste et malsain se lisait dans leur regard. Un sourire horrible, carnassier, s'afficha sur leur faciès... Et se liquéfia quand la seconde ligne les repoussa. Il n'y avait nulle peur, nulle hésitation parmi les alliés. Seulement une volonté implacable. Les épées tranchaient les chairs, les boucliers encaissaient les assauts, les sortilèges dansaient dans les airs. L'odeur de la chair brûlée s'éleva, ainsi que celui de l'air ionisé, soumit à la magie chaotique des arcanes. La seconde vague orque s'avança dans l'espoir de reproduire la réussite de la première. Mais les forces alliées tinrent bon. Et avancèrent. Les canons crachaient leurs projectiles à l'assaut de l'immense porte. Le métal hurlait sous la pluie de munitions qui ricochaient contre lui, non sans entamer son intégrité. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour percer les défenses. Les orcs étaient à terre et les rares survivants furent achevés. La citadelle était désormais ouverte et sa gueule, sombre, libérait un nuage d'énergie noirâtre, mettant quiconque au défi de s'y aventurer.

\- ça a commencé. (Déclara une voix bourrue dans le dos de la jeune elfe.)

Mirlina opina, plus pour elle même que pour lui, son regard rivé sur la citadelle où les forces alliées s'engouffraient par petit nombre. La trêve n'était pas oubliée, mais l'alliance, oui. Chacun irait de son côté désormais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? (S'enquit une voix coléreuse à sa gauche.)

Mais elle ne répondit pas, scrutant toujours le métal noir, le visage plissé. Finalement, elle leva la main, indiquant un point sur la gauche de l'édifice. Une bouche d'aération.

\- Nous passerons par là. (Déclara-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'autorité.)

Quelques plaintes s'élevèrent, guère plus que des gémissements. Plus pour le principe qu'autre chose... Et la troupe se mit en marche.

\- Une fois qu'on en aura finie, je propose un banquet ! Danseuses, alcools, musiques, tout ! (Lâcha quelqu'un d'un ton jovial.)

Mirlina esquissa un sourire sans joie, les paroles de son amie lui revenant.

 _ **"- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de revenir de ce périple..."**_

L'assassin s'était tue. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Une part d'elle acceptait cette idée. Un an auparavant, Obscurantis n'était plus qu'une ombre dans sa mémoire, un vestige de ce qu'elle avait tenté d'accomplir. Elle s'était retirée de tout... Dépérissant jour après jour. La nourriture n'avait plus eut qu'un goût de cendre. Elle n'avait pas sourit une seule fois durant son exil volontaire... Et le tauren était venu la chercher.

 _Pour que je meure, ici._

Elle avait reformé Obscurantis pour traverser la porte. Pour se sentir de nouveau vivante... Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours pensé que ce serait un aller simple. Oh, bien sûr, pas consciemment...

Mirlina était encore une enfant aux yeux des siens. Pourtant, elle se savait posséder plus d'expérience que beaucoup. Avoir vu son lot d'horreur, avoir mené de nombreux combats... Le temps passant, la lassitude la gagnait, la consumait. Les années se suivaient et finissaient par se ressembler. Chaque menace vaincue laissait place à une nouvelle, apportant avec elle son lot de défis, de douleurs, et de morts. Combien de camarades avait-elle perdue dans cette lutte insensée face à des ténèbres toujours plus oppressantes et puissantes ? Chaque fois, elle accusait le choc, elle se relevait et faisait front. Ses camarades... Ses amis, la soutenaient. Ils croyaient en elle.

 _Et moi, en quoi je crois ?_

 _ **"- Je refuse de trembler de peur face à la mort, Lühanne. Je garderai la tête haute. Je l'affronterai. Et si je dois mourir au combat, qu'il en soit ainsi.**_

 _ **\- Rien ne compte pour toi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux.**_

 _ **\- Au contraire. Tu n'as plus de but. Si demain, Azeroth était sauvée... Que ferais-tu ?**_

 _ **La voleuse ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux, la mine défaite.**_

 _ **\- Tu vois ? (Poursuivit la druidesse, en larmes.) Tu n'as aucun but."**_

C'était vrai... Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de vie après tout ça. Elle ne pouvait rien voir d'autre qu'un océan de ténèbres.

 _Si je survis... Si je survis..._

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'emparer d'elle. Elle devait rester forte, concentrée.

 _Si je survis... Je le ferais, mon amie..._

Une larme échappa à sa tentative et se libéra, roula sur sa joue.

 _Je le ferais..._

 _ **"La druidesse s'avança et dépassa son amie pour se mettre devant la fenêtre, laissant son regard courir dehors.**_

 _ **\- Promets-moi une chose...**_

 _ **\- Ce que tu veux.**_

 _ **\- Tu connais les plans de bataille... Tu vas préparer ton assaut... Promets-moi que si tu survis... Tu seras enfin honnête avec toi même.**_

 _ **L'assassin n'avait rien répondu, ses yeux emplis de larmes fixant la chevelure violette de l'elfe. Et la druidesse s'était retournée pour lui faire face.**_

 _ **\- Promets-le moi.**_

 _ **\- Je... (Elle déglutit.) C'est un adieu ?**_

 _ **\- Non... Bien sûr que non. Tu sais toute l'affection que je te porte... Mais... Je vais avoir du temps à rattraper, je crois... (Elle s'humecta les lèvres.) Je veux être sûre que ça va aller.**_

 _ **Mirlina lui offrit un sourire penaud.**_

 _ **\- Je t'ai abandonnée... Et tu continues de veiller sur moi...**_

 _ **Lühanne s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son front se colla à celui de la voleuse durant une longue seconde.**_

 _ **\- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? (Murmura-t-elle.)**_

 _ **Son doigt glissa sur la lèvre de l'elfe. Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de s'éloigner, sans attendre de réponse. La druidesse enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et s'arrêta.**_

 _ **\- Promets-moi que tu te mettras à sa recherche.**_

 _ **\- ça ne m'a jamais réussi.**_

 _ **La druidesse dodelina de la tête, amusée.**_

 _ **\- C'est aussi vieux que le monde, ma chère. Le meilleur comme le pire.**_

 _ **Mirlina esquissa un petit sourire.**_

 _ **\- J'essayerai...**_

 _ **\- Ne fonce pas tête baissée. Sois prudente. (Elle passa ses jambes de l'autres côté du rebord.) Oh, et ça vaut aussi pour tes prochains combats. (Lâcha-t-elle avec ironie.)**_

 _ **Mirlina laissa échapper une brève exclamation de joie, les yeux rivés sur son amie. Celle-ci lui offrit un clin d'oeil avant de sauter dans le vide. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un corbeau gracile s'élevait dans le ciel, battant des ailes et croassant gaiement. Mirlina resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la druidesse disparaisse à l'horizon. Alors seulement elle se détourna pour faire face à sa table de commandement, observant les dessins que sa compagne avait fait."**_

\- Bah alors, c'est pas le moment de chialer ! (Lui lança une voix bourrue.)

Mirlina essuya la larme du revers de la main et offrit un sourire amusé à sa camarade.

\- C'est vrai. Laissons ça pour nos ennemis.

* * *

 _Lune d'Argent, après le fléau..._

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Elle ne savait plus très bien... La corruption du puits l'avait plongée dans une profonde léthargie. S'en était suivie une douleur, affreuse, lancinante. Elle était remontée le long dans son corps pour finalement exploser dans son crâne, la mettant à genoux. Une minute. Une heure. Une journée... Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, plus de frontière. La léthargie s'était peu à peu emparée du reste de son peuple. Les elfes étaient sur le déclin, pratiquement anéantis par le fléau. Le puits était une drogue dont ils étaient tous dépendants... Dont ils étaient tous en manque. La créature dansait dans l'air face à elle, se mouvant avec une facilité, une grâce, presque hypnotique. Mirlina l'observait depuis de longues heures déjà, sans oser la toucher.

 _ **" - Tu dois retrouver ton lien avec la magie ! (Avait tonné son père.) Peu importe le coût ou les moyens !"**_

Un wyrm de mana... C'était ainsi que se nommait la créature qui flottait dans sa chambre. Le prince était revenu pour découvrir un royaume ravagé, un peuple anéanti. Dans l'espoir de lui faire relever la tête, il avait mené une expédition pour détruire le puits. Et leur avait donné un nouveau nom, délaissant celui des Quel'Dorei pour celui, plus agressif, des Sin'Dorei. Puis, il était parti pour un autre monde disait-on. Une autre terre... L'un de ses fidèle était revenu. Un seul. Avec de quoi palier le manque. Désormais, des cristaux aux émanations verdâtres polluaient les rues en reconstruction de la cité. L'air était saturé en énergie sombre, à l'odeur écoeurante. Mirlina inclina la tête sur le côté, imitant le wyrm qui laissa échapper un sifflement bas.

La ponction...

Le mot lui même la fit trembler.

 _ **" - Cette bête est pour toi.**_

 _ **\- Et que devrais-je en faire, père ?**_

 _ **Il l'avait toisé d'un air méprisant.**_

 _ **\- Dévore là ! Ponctionne là !"**_

Elle frémit. Sa main se leva, tremblante, s'approchant lentement de la tête de la créature. Celle-ci s'approcha et gratta sa tête contre les doigts de la jeune Duchesse avant d'enrouler son corps autour de son poignet. Elle semblait apprécier le contact de l'elfe, les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Mirlina la gratouilla avec douceur quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le wyrm piailla d'angoisse et se précipita dans un coin de la chambre. Telderis se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, jetant un regard mauvais à sa fille. Ses yeux perdaient de leur éclat bleuté jour après jour. Une lueur étrange dansaient dans ses prunelles, comme une étincelle de folie.

\- Alors ?! (Aboya-t-il.) Tu te décides ?

Mirlina ouvrit une bouche tremblante, dévisageant son père avec une frayeur qu'elle ne parvenait à dissimuler.

\- Je... Je...

Il laissa échapper un grondement et se précipita dans la chambre avant de se jeter sur la créature. Sa main se referma sur le wyrm et l'autre se tendit au dessus de sa tête. La créature glapit et se débattit, mais Telderis la tenait fermement. L'animal commença à luire, de même que les doigts de l'elfe. Une boule se forma progressivement dans sa main tandis que l'essence du wyrm quittait son corps, aspirée. La créature poussa de nouveaux geignements avant de disparaître. La petit boule dansait dans la main de Telderis. Il hésita un instant, dévisageant sa fille qui n'avait pas bougée, paralysée par l'horreur. Il referma alors le poing et l'énergie s'infiltra dans sa paume. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses yeux luirent d'un éclat plus prononcé l'espace d'une seconde. Il toisa ensuite Mirlina avec pitié.

\- Incapable... (Marmonna-t-il en quittant la pièce.)

Mirlina sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre claqua. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues puis elle éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha à son édredon, avec désespoir.

* * *

C'est une elfe titubante qui pénétra dans ce qui fut autrefois la cour dorée et entretenue des Aube-Glorieuse. Là où de magnifiques buissons s'étaient dressés, ne subsistaient désormais que des rameaux morts. Des déchets et pièces de tissu jonchaient l'herbe desséchées. Un elfe dormait là, livide, amaigri... Mirlina se força à mettre un pas devant l'autre. La douleur lui déchirait la poitrine. Des frissons secouaient son corps en sueur. Les couleurs dansaient et se mêlaient devant ses yeux. Chaque pas était plus douloureux que le précédent, chaque inspiration plus laborieuse. Ses jambes cédèrent sur la première marche du perron et ses mains s'abattirent contre le battant. Elle s'écroula au sol, haletante. Le mendiant émergea de son sommeil en maugréant. Il se redressa maladroitement et plissa ses yeux jaunis en direction de la jeune elfe. Lentement, prudemment, il se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha d'elle, jetant des regards anxieux alentours. Ses dents étaient déchaussées, ses habits déchirés, sa peau couverte de plaies. Il tendit une main vers la jeune Duchesse, caressa son visage brûlant... Sa langue sortit de sa bouche, pourléchant ses lèvres explosées et sèches. Ses doigts se crispèrent au dessus de la tête de l'adolescente. Il laissa échapper un vague gémissement né de l'effort. L'air commença doucement à onduler. Le corps de la jeune femme se teinta de bleu et elle laissa échapper un râle de douleur. L'elfe ricana et leva la tête, les yeux papillonnant. Des tremblements secouèrent son corps, extase de plaisir. Il soupira quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain. Le mendiant tomba à la renverse, surprit. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Betany Aube-Glorieuse. La Duchesse toisait l'homme à ses pieds avec une colère et un mépris palpable. En posant son regard sur la jeune femme qui gisait au sol, son visage se décomposa. Elle laissa échapper un cri de terreur. Le mendiant se redressa et s'enfuit à toute jambes sous les hurlements de Betany.

\- Mirlina ! Réveille-toi... Mirlina ! (Hurla-t-elle, désespérée.)

Elle tomba à genoux, la terreur dansant dans ses yeux ternes. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, posa une main sur son front. La jeune fille tremblait, frissonnait, de la sueur inondant son corps brûlant. Sa respiration était saccadée, chaotique, et ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières closes. Betany fit courir ses doigts sur ceux de sa fille, enserrant sa main dans la sienne. Le tissu qui recouvrait ses poignets glissa, dévoilant d'horribles plaques rouges.

* * *

L'elfe quitta la pièce, refermant la porte silencieusement, avant d'offrir un regard grave au couple qui attendait dans le couloir.

\- Alors ? C'est grave ? (S'enquit Betany d'une voix angoissée.)

L'homme se pinça les lèvres et prit un instant pour bien choisir ses mots.

\- Elle s'en remettra. Cela dit...

Il se tut, hésitant et Telderis explosa.

\- Vous allez nous le dire, oui ?!

L'elfe laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Ces marques sont le signe caractéristique d'une allergie. Manifestement due aux cristaux qu'elle a ponctionné.

Le Duc fronça le nez.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

La langue de l'homme glissa sur ses lèvres quelque peu sèches, la nervosité habitant ses yeux.

\- Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ne supporte pas la magie qu'ils renferment. Comment s'est passée la perte du puits ?

Les yeux plissés, Telderis étudia l'homme avec méfiance.

\- Mal. (Finit-il par dire.) Très mal.

L'intéressé opina.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais... Et la magie ?

\- Plus rien... (Souffla la Duchesse.)

\- Hm hm.

Le docteur fit volte-face sans rien ajouter et retourna dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le couple garda les yeux rivés sur la porte de longues secondes durant, sans faire le moindre geste, sans prononcer le moindre mot, comme hypnotisé. Betany se tourna finalement vers son mari.

\- Telderis... Nous avons failli la perdre... Notre enfant... (Lâcha-t-elle avec désespoir et peine, les larmes aux yeux.)

Son mari ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte, le visage impassible.

\- Ce mendiant allait...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Oui... (Répondit-il après un long moment, sans émotion.) Il allait la ponctionner.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

\- La ponctionner... (Continua-t-il, songeur.)

* * *

Mirlina garda le lit durant cinq jours. Cinq jours durant lesquels son pronostic vital fut engagé. La fièvre ne tomba qu'au matin du quatrième. Sa mère lui rendit visite les trois premiers jours avant de ne plus aller à son chevet. A son réveil, son père était là. C'était son unique visite. Il ne la regarda pas, lui tournant le dos. La jeune fille se redressa, maladroitement.

\- Père ?... (Soupira-t-elle, la gorge pâteuse.)

\- Te voilà réveillée. (Déclara-t-il sans émotion, ni même se retourner.)

\- J'ai dormi... Longtemps ?

\- Cinq jours.

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, peinant à trouver ses mots, quelque peu honteuse.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça nous a coûté. (Poursuivit-il d'une voix froide.)

\- Je suis... Navrée, Père... (Parvint-elle à articuler.)

Son dos était douloureux. Une grimace tordit ses lèvres et un gémissement s'en échappa quand elle essaya de se repositionner. Telderis fit claquer sa langue avec irritation.

\- Plus de magie, hein ?

Elle fixa son dos, n'osant répondre durant de longues secondes.

\- A ce qu'il semblerait.

Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, sans accorder un regard à sa fille.

\- Père, je...

\- Nous t'attendons en bas. Maintenant.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant sa fille seule, interdite et tremblante.

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis cinq, et Mirlina demeura immobile, le regard fixé sur la poignée de la porte. Lentement, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle fit glisser l'édredon de son corps et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Le sol était glacé sous ses pieds. Elle déglutit et se leva, maladroite. Ses jambes, tremblantes, manquèrent céder sous son poids et elle se rattrapa à sa table de chevet, envoyant valdinguer les cristaux et seringues qui se trouvaient dessus. Mirlina recula précipitamment et tomba sur son lit, le visage livide. Après une longue hésitation, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux objets éparpillés au sol. Les seringues étaient toutes vides à l'exception d'une seule, contenant un liquide semi transparent et laiteux. La jeune fille la porta devant son visage. Son regard glissa sur son avant bras. Des rougeurs étaient visibles parmi de nombreuses traces de piqûres. Elle observa ensuite les cristaux. Ils étaient tous ternes, fissurés. Des larmes noyèrent ses yeux. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Avait-elle... Elle renifla et la voix de son père s'éleva, forte, impérieuse. L'elfe sursauta et laissa tomber la seringue. Elle se moucha et essuya ses larmes, inspira pour reprendre un peu de contenance et sortit de la chambre.

 _Chaque chose en son temps... Avance..._

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier d'une démarche raide et maladroite. Sa main agrippa fermement la rambarde, luttant contre la faiblesse qui dominait son corps, la douleur qui l'étreignait. Elle descendit prudemment, les genoux tremblants, et rejoignit le salon où se trouvaient ses parents. Sa mère était installée dans le canapé et son père lui tournait le dos, les yeux rivés à travers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Quelques sans abris s'y trouvaient, somnolant parmi les fourrés.

\- Mère... (Fit Mirlina, avec un sourire.)

Elle s'avança au devant de la femme qui détourna le regard, la tête haute, le visage fermé. La jeune Duchesse tomba à genoux devant elle.

\- Mère ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire, Mirlina ? (S'enquit Telderis d'une voix froide.)

La jeune fille essaya quelques secondes encore de capter le regard de sa mère avant de finalement abandonner et se tourner vers son père, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Faire ?... (Répéta-t-elle, incertaine.)

Telderis se retourna, la toisant d'un regard mauvais. Son visage était émacié et grisâtre. Un éclat malsain, froid, luisait au fond de ses prunelles ternes.

\- Plus de magie. Tu crois que nous allons accepter cela ?!

\- Mais, père... Je...

Il leva une main, impérieuse et sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, plus forte, au point de faire sursauter Betany.

\- Les Aube-Glorieuse sont des mages ! C'est là notre gloire, notre héritage ! Sans magie, comment pourrais-tu prétendre être de notre famille ?!

Des larmes dansèrent dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui regarda son père, puis sa mère, en quête de soutien.

\- Sans magie, tu n'es rien. Tu ne vaux rien. Sans magie, tu n'es pas une Aube-Glorieuse.

Mirlina dévisagea son père avec horreur et des sanglots secouèrent peu à peu son corps à mesure qu'elle comprenait le sens de ses paroles.

\- N... Non... Vo... (Sanglota-t-elle, incapable de terminer sa phrase.)

Elle tourna son regard vers sa mère, suppliante mais celle-ci refusait toujours de la regarder, fixant un point invisible au plafond.

\- M... Mère...

L'intéressée tourna finalement la tête, posant son regard sur Mirlina. Ses yeux rougis la dévisagèrent longuement, avec incertitude. Elle se tourna vers son mari et celui-ci plissa les yeux, affichant un air cruel. Elle regarda de nouveau Mirlina et ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres quelque peu tremblantes.

\- Tu n'es plus notre fille. (Déclara-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.)

\- Mère, je vous en prie...

Elle regarda une fois de plus son mari avant de revenir à sa fille, lui adressant un regard sombre.

\- Tu n'es plus notre fille. (Répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.)

Mirlina ne trouva pas la force de supplier, la bouche entrouverte, en larmes. La voix de son père lui parvint avec difficulté, comme occulté par un voile.

\- Sors d'ici. (Fit-il.) Tu m'entends ?! Dégage !

Sa voix retentit dans le salon durant de longues secondes. Mirlina sursauta quand il aboya une nouvelle fois. Lentement, elle se leva, tremblante. Son regard essaya de capter une dernière fois celui de sa mère, mais celle-ci ne semblait plus la voir. Elle leva les yeux vers son père qui la toisait d'un air féroce, l'éclat au fond de ses prunelles avait gagné en intensité et la folie brillait dans ses yeux. Elle ressentit un frisson de peur secouer son corps. La jeune fille fit volte face et quitta la maison, courant à en perdre haleine, durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

L'elfe déambulait dans les rues de la cité, jetant des regards alerte autour d'elle. Quelques semaines seulement avaient suffit à la métamorphoser. Ses cheveux étaient gras, sales, son visage recouvert de crasse et ses vêtements guère plus que des haillons. Sa démarche aussi avait changé, délaissant les déhanchements provocateurs pour les pas rapides et silencieux qui convenaient à son nouveau mode de vie. Elle avait appris la dure loi de la rue, la douleur de la solitude, du froid, le besoin de voler pour survivre. Les premiers jours avaient été particulièrement difficile, éprouvant. Elle n'avait que des souvenirs épars, affaiblie par les pleurs, tiraillée par la faim. Seule, abandonnée, elle avait dû se résigner à accepter la dure réalité, la triste vérité : S'adapter ou mourir. Son regard agrippa un passant. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol tandis qu'elle changeait de direction, s'alignant sur sa cible. Elle pressa quelque peu l'allure et eut tôt fait de rattraper le jeune elfe. Celui-ci ne se rendit compte de rien. Prenant bien soin de conserver le bras plaqué contre son corps, elle tordit le poignet, les doigts tendus. La bourse du malheureux était à portée de main, elle n'avait plus qu'un pas à franchir. L'homme tourna la tête et elle se décala, la tête tournée vers un animal errant qu'elle feignit d'observer avec intérêt, l'air hagard. L'inconnu ne la remarqua même pas et quitta la route pour entrer dans une boutique. Mirlina inspira avec lassitude et patienta, se dissimulant sous le perron. Il s'écoula moins de cinq minutes avant que sa cible ne réapparaisse et reprenne sa route. Elle en fit de même avec sa filature. La jeune femme n'était pas devenue une voleuse aguerrie, loin s'en faut. Mais les quelques semaines passées dans la rue lui avaient suffit à comprendre les bases. Son premier larcin, une catastrophe, était bien loin. Elle était passée devant un étal de fruit. Des pommes, brillantes, avaient capté son attention. La faim s'était rappelée à elle de la façon la plus simple possible : Un long grognement accompagnée de l'habituelle douleur née d'un estomac vide. Elle s'était rapprochée de la table, profitant d'un moment d'inattention du marchand. Un coup d'oeil à celui-ci et sa main avait jailli pour se saisir d'un fruit ! Une canne s'était alors abattue sur ses doigts, lui faisant lâcher l'objet de son larcin et lui arrachant un cri. La douleur s'était répandu dans ses phalanges qui avaient viré au rouge.

\- Pas touche, vagabond ! (Avait aboyé le garde avant de la saisir par le haut de sa tunique.) Tu as volé ça à qui ?

\- C'est à moi ! (S'était-elle défendue.)

\- Bah voyons. Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Mais si je te reprend à voler, je te couperais les mains ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

Pour appuyer sa menace, il l'avait secoué et avait montré son arme. Mirlina n'avait pu qu'acquiescer.

\- Maintenant, dégage !

Et il l'avait jeté sans ménagement. Elle s'était étalée au sol, s'y était recroquevillée, humiliée. Mais les choses étaient désormais bien différentes. Ses doigts se saisirent de la bourse, sur laquelle elle tira faiblement. Juste de quoi délier légèrement la corde qui la retenait à la ceinture. Une autre impulsion, et le sac était à elle. La jeune fille ralentit puis changea de direction d'un air nonchalant. Voler... Autrefois, cet acte était pour elle la plus grande des bassesses. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour survivre.

Ses pas la menèrent sur la place du bazar. Les marchands braillaient, les produits laissés au regard du chaland sur leurs étals. Il y avait de tout : Fruits, Viandes, Vêtements, Livres, Cristaux, etc. Mirlina saliva en passant devant la nourriture. Il était temps de découvrir ce que contenait la bourse. Elle s'installa sur un perron à l'écart et défit la lanière. Nulle pièce d'or, mais une simple pierre. L'elfe poussa un juron et la jeta. Le cailloux se brisa contre les dalles recouvrant le sol. Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son ventre gargouilla fortement et elle grimaça.

\- En voilà une belle pierre. (Lâcha une voix.)

Mirlina releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'un homme, qui souriait. Il tenait à la main un morceau de la pierre brisée. L'éclat du soleil se refléta dans les gemmes qu'elle contenait.

\- Topaze. (Ajouta-t-il, amusé.)

Il lança la pierre et Mirlina la rattrapa au vol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les gemmes qu'elle admira, sans voix.

\- Evitez de laisser traîner ça n'importe où.

Il inclina la tête et reparti sans un mot.

\- Merci ! (Dit finalement Mirlina.)

Trop tard. L'homme était déjà loin. La jeune fille se hâta de récupérer les morceaux de la pierre et parti en courant. Elle savait très bien où en obtenir un bon prix !

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, la jeune voleuse traversait une fois de plus le bazar, la bourse remplie. Elle s'arrêta devant l'étal des fruits et acheta, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla une éternité, sa nourriture.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de la macabre découverte faite hier soir au manoir Aube-Glorieuse ? (Fit une voix sur sa droite.)

Mirlina se figea, la main tendue au dessus de celle du marchand. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Se pouvait-il... ?

\- Vaguement. (Répliqua une voix de femme.)

\- Le manoir est quadrillé par les gardes. Ce qu'ils ont découverts à l'intérieur... Un couple a été aperçu, fuyant la ville.

Mirlina laissa échapper un soupir muet. Qu'ont-ils découvert ?...

\- Hey, vous payez ou vous rendez les fruits ! (S'impatienta le marchand.)

Mirlina cligna des yeux et laissa tomber les pièces dans sa main, marmonnant une vague

"Désolée", avant de s'éloigner de l'étal, l'oreille tendue.

\- Pourquoi fuir ?

\- Bah... Ils ont découvert des corps... De pauvres hères. Ponctionnés, vidés de toute vie.

La femme mit une main devant sa bouche.

\- Déshérités ?

L'homme opina sombrement.

\- J'espère qu'ils les attraperont !

\- La perte de leur fille n'a pas du aider. Elle aussi serait devenue une déshéritée. Pauvre famille...

La femme haussa les épaules et le couple se sépara. La pomme que tenait Mirlina s'échappa de ses doigts devenus gourds pour tomber au sol avec un bruit mou. Elle recula en titubant, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Alors, elle se laissa glisser au sol et se laissa aller à sa tristesse. Car malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire... Ils restaient ses parents. Et elle venait de les perdre, à nouveau...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Contrat

_**Préface.  
**_

 _ **ATTENTION !**_

Suite à l'écriture de ce chapitre, la fiction passe en statut M. Ce chapitre comporte une scène qui peut s'avérer choquante pour certaines personnes. Il ne s'agit que d'une fiction, mais la scène est suffisamment décrite pour être dérangeante. Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles ou si de mauvais souvenirs en rapport peuvent survenir. Ceci concerne avant tout les femmes ayant subi des sévices d'ordre sexuel.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Contrat.**_

 _Forêt d'Elwynn, près de sept années après le Fléau._

C'était une nuit noire et sans lune, au ciel chargé de nuages menaçants. Il n'y avait nulle source de lumière, en dehors des flammes des torches et des lampadaires, qui ne repoussaient les ténèbres que de quelques pas. L'animal se cabra en passant sur le pont de bois dont les planches craquèrent. Le ruisseau venait de forcir, de même que le vent. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda pour la cinquième fois. L'elfe flatta l'encolure de sa monture, murmurant quelques mots à ses oreilles de sa voix chantante, penchée sur son dos.

\- On y est presque... Ai confiance.

L'animal tapa du sabot avec nervosité et s'agita quelques secondes encore avant de se calmer. Une légère impulsion de sa maîtresse, et il se remit en route. L'elfe tint fermement la bride, resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules, jetant des regards prudents autour d'elle. Elle pouvait apercevoir au loin les lumières de comté de l'or. D'après ses estimations, le village n'était plus qu'à un quart d'heure au trot. Mais là n'était pas sa destination.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle quitta le sentier, s'engouffrant dans la forêt. Le vent sifflait entre les arbres, les branches claquaient contre les troncs. Les sabots du bai raclèrent contre la roche, contre les racines. L'elfe conduisait son destrier avec expertise, évitant les pièges naturels que l'obscurité rendaient particulièrement dangereux pour quiconque incapable de voir dans le noir, comme les humains. Mais sa vue était meilleure, plus affinée. A travers les rafales de vent, elle pouvait apercevoir la fumée qui s'échappait d'une cheminée à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois et les nuages déversèrent leurs larmes retenues. Le clapotis envahit la forêt, fort, assourdissant. Sa cape s'imbiba en quelques secondes à peine et il n'en fallut guère plus pour que ses vêtements ne suivent, collent à sa peau. L'elfe mena sa monture vers la ferme voisine et en fit le tour. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, à peine visible à travers les carreaux presque opaques. Un bruit sourd lui parvint de la grange. La cavalière fit volte-face et sa monture se cabra. L'orage hurlait désormais et le vent tordait les arbres. La jeune femme se rapprocha. Un cri retentit, suivi de craquements. La porte de la grange s'ouvrit soudain, emportant du foin dans son sillage. Un homme en sortit en jurant, ses mains levées devant le visage dans une tentative malhabile de se protéger du vent. Il fit quelques pas, referma tant bien que mal les portes qui se rouvrirent aussi sec. Il pesta et attrapa une planche de bois avant de se figer en croisant le regard de la cavalière. Il resta à la dévisager avec une méfiance à peine contenue. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard et resta hors de portée, prudente.

\- Drôle de soirée pour une balade ! (Cria finalement l'homme.)

\- J'ai été surprise par l'orage.

Il opina et se retourna pour barricader les portes. Puis, il s'avança vers elle, demeurant à bonne distance avant de prendre la direction de la ferme, sans jamais la quitter des yeux ni lui tourner le dos. Une barbe de trois jours mangeait son visage et d'imposantes cernes enfonçaient ses yeux. Ses habits étaient sales et déchirés. En lieu et place d'une salopette et d'une chemise, le fermier portait un pantalon de cuir qui avait dû être brun à une époque et un plastron en peau.

\- Sauriez-vous où je peux loger pour la nuit ? (S'enquit-elle.)

L'homme la considéra d'un air méfiant.

\- Vous, vous êtes pas d'ici, pas vrai ?

\- Vrai.

\- ça s'entend. Votre accent ! (Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré le vent.) Il y a un village, à quelques lieux d'ici. Au nord.

Le cheval tapa du sabot et la cavalière caressa son encolure.

\- Je crains de ne pas être la bienvenue au village.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

L'elfe fit glisser sa capuche, révélant ses longues oreilles et ses yeux légèrement luminescents.

\- Ah, une elfe… (Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et la dévisagea avec plus d'intérêt, sa main grattant sa barbe.) Ouais, forcément…

Elle lui sourit.

\- Bern m'a dit qu'ici, je trouverais un hôte accueillant. (Ajouta-t-elle.)

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, indécis avant d'ouvrir grand les bras avec un sourire.

\- Bern ? Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! Venez donc !

Il se dirigea vers la masure en lui faisant de grands signes pour l'inviter à la suivre.

\- Je vais mettre mon cheval à l'abri dans la grange.

\- Quoi ? Non ! (Il se racla la gorge. ) Pas de place. Et la porte... Vous allez pas y arriver. Mais, y'a un petit étal, derrière. Il sera bien.

L'elfe considéra son interlocuteur, plissant les yeux avec méfiance. Elle haussa finalement les épaules.

\- Très bien. Je vais l'attacher.

L'homme acquiesça, les lèvres pincées et rentra dans la maison. Il lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce et retira sa veste qu'il jeta dans un coin. Une tâche de sang imprégna le sol en dessous des peaux.

\- Alors, t'en as fini avec les viocs ? (S'enquit un homme à sa droite.)

\- Ouais. Et on a une invitée !

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

\- Une invitée ?

\- Tu vas pas regretter, Marc ! Une Que... Une elfe ! Mince, mignonne...

\- Bandante ?

\- Bien sûr ! Baisable je dirais même !

Il laissa échapper un rire gras, reprit par son compère. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux et l'hilarité laissa place à la contrariété.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

\- Vu ta tronche, tu lui as fait peur ! (Intervint un troisième larron.)

\- Va te faire foutre, Jules !

L'intéressé leva les mains avec un ricanement.

\- Calme. Je vais voir ce qu'elle fiche.

Et il prit le couloir pour quitter la maison. Il ne s'écoula pas trente secondes avant qu'un cri ne retentisse. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour voir leur compère au sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, de nombreuses pointes de métal fichées dans le corps.

\- Putain, c'est pas possible... (Siffla Marc avec angoisse.)

D'autres pointes étaient fichées dans l'embrasure de la porte mais également dans le sol, sur plusieurs mètres de distances. Le premier brigand se pencha pour ramasser un objet qui avait attiré son attention. En l'étudiant, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un piège à pointe, vide.

\- La salope !

Il jeta le piège avec rage et jeta des regards alentours. Sa main vint taper le bras de Marc.

\- Ressaisis-toi ! Faut qu'on la trouve et qu'on la bute !

Un bruit retentit dans leur dos. Les deux assassins firent volte-face, les yeux rivés sur l'embrasure de la porte. Ils échangèrent un long regard entendu avant de s'avancer prudemment. La masure était plongée dans une pénombre totale. Les éclairs qui louvoyaient à l'extérieur illuminaient brièvement la pièce, ne dévoilant que des ombres angoissantes. Le chef s'approcha de la cheminée, jetant des regards de gauche et de droite en grognant. Assuré d'être seul, il se mit à genoux, sortit un briquet et un silex de sa bourse et entreprit de rallumer le feu. Marc, de son côté, demeura en retrait, anxieux.

\- Dépêche… (Marmonna-t-il.)

\- La ferme ! (Jura l'autre.)

Une étincelle jaillit du briquet et tomba sur les bûches encore chaude. L'homme se mit à souffler pour raviver le feu. L'âtre crépita follement et une flamme s'en échappa en hurlant, englobant le crâne de l'homme. Celui-ci cria et recula avant de s'étaler au sol, les mains sur le visage. Il se roula dans l'espoir d'éteindre les flammes qui ne firent que gagner en intensité. Ses hurlements sortirent Marc de sa léthargie. Celui-ci se précipita à l'aide de son compère, mais ce dernier se redressa et le repoussa, manquant le faire tomber avant de quitter la maison en titubant, hurlant. Après quelques pas, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se retrouva à genoux dans la boue, le visage levé vers le ciel d'un noir d'ébène. La pluie éteignit les flammes en quelques secondes et apaisa momentanément ses brûlures. Il resta sans bouger, profitant de cet instant de calme pour reprendre son souffle. Son visage n'était plus qu'un amas de chair brûlées et craquelées. Un faible son parvint à ses oreilles, mais il ne se retourna pas, désireux de profiter encore un peu de la pluie, si fraîche sur ses plaies dont elle étouffait les douleurs. Après un long moment, il tourna la tête vers la masure.

\- Marc ? (Appela-t-il, soudain inquiet.)

L'intéressé sortit d'un pas lent de la maison. L'homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, qui se mua bien vite en un gémissement quand son compagnon tomba à genoux, les yeux exorbités et tremblants. Un gargouillis quitta ses lèvres tandis qu'il chutait en avant, s'étalant au sol. Le manche ouvragé d'une dague dépassait de son dos. L'homme recula en couinant, apeuré. Une main se posa sur la dague. Les yeux de l'humain remontèrent le bras pour rencontrer le regard froid de l'elfe. Celle-ci retira l'arme d'un mouvement sec, sans aucune émotion, puis s'avança d'un pas vers sa cible.

\- Non, pitié… (Gargouilla le chef.)

Elle ne répondit rien et se plaça au dessus de lui. Ses genoux se posèrent sur ses bras, lui coupant toute possibilité de défense ou de retraite. Son visage et son cou lui étaient désormais totalement offerts. Sa dague scintilla dans sa main quand un éclair traversa le ciel, rendue luisante par la pluie qui continuait de tomber avec force. Le vent sifflait avec rage à leurs oreilles, pliant les arbres par sa seule force. Mais l'elfe était imperturbable.

\- Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux ! N'importe quoi ! (Gémit-il.)

Elle leva l'arme et il se débattit. Mais son corps était éreinté, affaibli par l'explosion. Et l'elfe était en pleine forme. Bien que légère, sa prise sur son corps était ferme et l'entravait complètement.

\- Pourquoi ?! (Hurla-t-il, terrifié.) Pourquoi ?!

Elle se figea, le sondant de son regard impénétrable.

\- Pourquoi ? (Fit-elle enfin de sa voix chantante, haussant un sourcil perplexe.) Pour de nombreuses raisons.

Elle amena la dague tout près de l'œil de l'humain, faisant danser la lame sur sa joue.

\- Mais les énumérer ne servirait à rien.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! (Hurla-t-il, sa voix étouffée par un gargouillis.)

\- La justice n'est qu'une chimère. (Siffla-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.) Vos victimes, si elles étaient encore en vie, pourraient certainement en témoigner.

\- Mais à toi, je t'ai rien fait !

\- C'est vrai. (Admit-elle.) Je suis simplement baisable.

Il se débattit de plus belle, laissant échapper un cri de rage.

\- Je vais te buter, pétasse !

Elle leva une fois de plus sa dague.

\- J'en doute.

\- Pas de justice ! (Cria-t-il.) Alors pourquoi tu fais ça, putain ?!

\- Le contrat sur ta tête est une bonne motivation.

\- Peu importe le prix, je le double ! Le triple !

\- Non.

Et elle abattit sa lame.

* * *

L'assassin resta immobile de longues secondes durant, les mains agitées de tremblements. Son regard était plongé dans celui de sa victime, détaillant ses yeux vitreux tournés vers un ciel qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Du sang roulait de sa blessure, se mélangeant à la pluie qui tombait toujours avec force, se diluant dans les flaques qui inondaient le sol. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec lenteur, presque hésitante. Le froid mordant de la pluie la ramena à la réalité du moment. Ses vêtements étaient totalement trempés, collés à sa peau. Elle arracha la dague du cadavre et se releva, inspirant avec dégoût. Puis, elle se tourna vers la maison. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les cadavres de deux autres bandits. Trois morts, aucune blessure.

 _Je m'améliore...,_ songea-t-elle.

Cette idée ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Des années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait entamée son initiation au sein de la ligue, elle avait été persuadée de ne jamais parvenir à en sortir vivante. D'être incapable de porter un coup fatal. Prendre la vie était désormais d'une simplicité écoeurante pour elle.

Elle se détourna, repoussant ses pensées qui la mettaient mal à l'aise, et rejoignit son cheval.

\- Viens mon beau, on va se mettre à l'abri.

Elle caressa le museau de la bête, murmura pour la mettre en confiance. L'orage rendait l'animal nerveux. Elle tira sur les rênes et l'entraîna vers la grange. Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement sous la puissance du vent quand elle retira la barre qui les retenaient. De la paille s'éleva dans un tourbillon poussiéreux, traversant l'édifice. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et Mirlina referma tant bien que mal les lourdes portes puis les verrouilla. La grange était plongée dans la pénombre. Mais une lampe était accrochée au mur et l'elfe s'en empara avant de l'allumer. Une douce lueur réconfortante illumina faiblement la grange, chassant les ténèbres. Elle inspecta les lieux d'un rapide coup d'oeil avant d'amener son cheval dans un box libre. Elle le libéra de sa selle et de ses rênes et le brossa affectueusement. L'animal laissa échapper un hennissement de satisfaction. Elle lui tapota la cuisse et lui ramena à boire et à manger. L'animal mangea avec appétit. La voleuse reprit la lampe et fouilla la grange. La lumière oscillait au gré de ses pas, créant quelques ombres mouvantes au loin qui pouvaient s'avérer effrayantes. Elle s'en amusa, bougeant la lampe de manière exagérée pour créer des figures abominables. Cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle allait trouver, à ce qu'elle savait dissimulé dans l'édifice. Elle découvrit, sans surprise mais néanmoins avec dégoût, que ses craintes étaient justifiées. Les corps étaient entassés là, au fond du troisième box, la paille rougie du sang des défunts. Leurs assassins les avaient dénudés et jetés là, comme de vulgaires déchets. Elle ferma les yeux et se détourna, écoeurée. Et la question s'imposa à elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

Et si j'étais arrivée plus tôt ? Aurais-je pu l'empêcher ?

Mais se torturer avec ça n'arrangeait rien. Le passé était le passé. La jeune femme soupira et se détourna en direction de l'entrée quand un son parvint à ses oreilles, à peine perceptible. L'assassin jeta un regard méfiant sur sa droite et perçut un mouvement dans l'obscurité. Elle déposa la lampe sur une poutre et dégaina lentement, silencieusement, sa lame qu'elle plaça dans son dos. Puis, après une inspiration, elle s'avança d'un pas léger et discret. Le bruissement d'une étoffe lui confirma une présence devant elle. Elle sentit les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes se tendre et se détendre de manière régulière. Son coeur accélérait subtilement ses battements pour amener le sang plus vite dans son organisme. Son esprit était vif et alerte. Tout son corps se préparait pour une autre bataille qu'elle sentait proche. L'elfe se pencha et attrapa le tissu qui dépassait du foin pour le tirer d'un coup sec, sa dague prête à frapper. Un cri retentit pendant une seconde qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini. Mirlina se figea, les yeux écarquillés, haletante. Elle recula d'un pas et laissa l'étoffe glisser entre ses doigts. Sous ses yeux, une jeune humaine se recroquevillait de peur, ses pieds poussant le sol jusqu'à s'en faire saigner pour coller le fond du box. Elle était entièrement nue. L'assassin la dévisagea un instant, en quête du moindre signe de traîtrise. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas un danger. Elle rangea sa dague et leva ses mains pour les montrer à l'inconnue.

\- Doucement. (Dit-elle en commun.) Je ne suis pas avec eux.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'humaine n'accepte de la regarder. Pour autant, elle ne s'approcha pas, bien au contraire et continua d'essayer de s'éloigner. Mirlina comprenait fort bien sa détresse et savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle sentit ses pensées dériver et se força à rester concentrée sur l'instant présent, à privilégier la logique et une attitude méthodique. Elle recula avec lenteur et prudence, les mains toujours en évidence. L'inconnue la suivit du regard avec angoisse jusqu'à sa disparition. Mirlina revint vers elle après quelques instants et lui tendit des vêtements.

\- Mettez ça. (Dit-elle d'une voix douce.)

Elle déposa les vêtements sur le sol et s'éloigna sans attendre pour rejoindre son cheval. L'animal lui offrit un regard nerveux, sa patte raclant contre le sol pour signifier son mécontentement.

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'aimes rien.

L'animal renâcla pour toute réponse. Mirlina s'installa dans le box d'à côté et attrapa un chiffon pour nettoyer ses armes. Suite à quoi, elle les aiguisa.

* * *

L'humaine vint la voir près d'une demi heure plus tard, d'une démarche hésitante. Mirlina ne la pressa et attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne place à ses côtés. Elle nota ses mains qui tremblaient, ses yeux où les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant. L'humaine était perdue. Elle avait peur. Elle était seule. Et en tant qu'unique personne en vie dans les environs immédiats, Mirlina devenait par la même l'unique présence rassurante à laquelle se raccrocher. La jeune femme s'effondra à ses pieds et ses mains agrippèrent l'elfe, s'accrochèrent à sa tunique, à ses épaules, le corps secoué de violents sanglots. L'elfe posa une main sur son épaule et la laissa pleurer en silence.

Après un long moment, l'humaine finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Mirlina attrapa une couverture qu'elle glissa sur ses frêles épaules. Sa compagne bougea, ses mains la cherchant et elle reprit place à ses côtés. L'esprit de l'elfe se mit à vagabonder et ses yeux se fermèrent presque tout seul. Pourtant, bien que le sommeil semblait l'appeler, il s'obstinait à se refuser à elle, la laissant dans un état de semi conscience. Ses doigts parcoururent machinalement la chevelure de l'humaine, se perdant dans cet océan brun. Elle retira quelques brins de pailles qui s'y étaient emmêlés et ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps de l'humaine. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, raides, le visage cerné et sale. Cette image lui rappelait elle même, des années auparavant... De même que sa situation. La mâchoire de Mirlina se contracta quand le visage du violeur s'imposa à elle, quand son rire résonna à ses oreilles. Elle se revit abattre sa lame pour effacer ce rire à jamais. Mais il restait là, gravé dans sa mémoire, comme il demeurerait à jamais dans les pensées de sa compagne. Il était désormais un fantôme d'un passé douloureux. Un parmi tant d'autres. Les souvenirs les plus sombres et douloureux étaient les plus simples à se remémorer, dans toute leur noirceur, apportant avec eux la souffrance, le désespoir, la peur... Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes, une fois encore. Son corps était lourd. Une odeur de vin flotta dans l'air, envahit ses narines et elle fronça le nez, indisposée.

C'était par une nuit comme celle-ci. La pluie roulait sur sa peau, imprégnant sa tunique poisseuse. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de son odeur, si particulière, liée aux pierres chaudes sur lesquelles elle tombait, mélangée à celle du vin. Mirlina lutta pour refouler les souvenirs, se cramponnant au moment actuel. Elle sentit vaguement quelque chose sous ses doigts, perçut le hennissement de son cheval qui s'énervait dans son box. L'odeur du raisin était devenue enivrante. Des voix résonnaient dans sa mémoire, venues d'un passé troublé.

 _" - Reculez... (Fit l'elfe d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.)_

 _Le groupe éclata d'un rire rendu gras par l'alcool. Ils avancèrent d'autant qu'elle recula jusqu'à l'acculer contre un mur. Les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune régnaient sur la cité. Un fort vent soufflait dans les rues, sifflaient sous les hautes voûtes. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au vacarme assourdissant de la pluie qui noyait tous les autres sons. Les mains de Mirlina se cramponnaient à une bouteille brisée, avec un désespoir qui les rendaient tremblantes._

 _\- Reculez ! (Cria-t-elle.)_

 _L'individu le plus proche se jeta sur elle avant de faire un bond en arrière quand l'arme improvisée mordit sa chair. Il grogna et pesta, dévoilant une plaie superficielle qui ne laissait couler qu'un mince filet de sang. Le suivant libéra une onde arcanique qui déstabilisa la jeune femme, lui permettant, ainsi qu'au troisième larron, de se saisir de ses bras. Mirlina se débattit, balançant ses jambes à l'aveuglette pour se défaire de ses assaillants. Mais ceux-ci la maintenaient désormais fermement adossée contre le mur, hors de portée de ses faibles assauts. La jeune femme était à leur merci, les pieds dans le vide. Le premier mage lui offrit un sourire lubrique, accompagné d'une oeillade perverse sur son maigre décolleté._

 _\- Oh, Mirlina... (Fit-il en s'approchant avant d'attraper une mèche de cheveux qu'il porta à son nez pour en humer le parfum.) Tant de temps, sans voir ton adorable cul se trémousser..._

 _Les autres éclatèrent de rire et elle lui répondit d'un regard haineux. Son pied le toucha dans les côtes et il recula en grognant. Mirlina gigota d'autant plus, dans l'espoir de réitérer son exploit. Son assaillant grimaça puis se plia en deux et vomit. Et la jeune femme lui cracha dessus de mépris._

 _\- Tenez lui les jambes ! (Aboya-t-il de sa voix pâteuse.)_

 _Ses compères s'exécutèrent sans attendre, entravant d'autant plus la jeune femme. L'étudiant s'avança, gifla sa victime avec dédain avant de lui tirer les cheveux d'une main. De l'autre, il agrippa sa tunique qu'il déchira rageusement, dévoilant sa poitrine sur laquelle il lorgna sans retenue. Le pantalon de la jeune femme connu un sort similaire, la livrant nue à ses regards lubriques._

 _\- J'vais t'apprendre, salope..._

 _Son haleine fortement alcoolisé envahit les narines du Mirlina qui se débattit et se mit à hurler. Il la frappa de plus belle._

 _\- La ferme !_

 _Le vent et la pluie atténuaient les sons, enfermant le groupe dans une bulle. Les gifles que lui donnaient son agresseur étaient molles et le bruit ne résonnait pas. Pourtant, la joue de Mirlina la brûlait. Et en regardant dans les yeux de son agresseur, elle vit le désir et la folie qui étaient siens. Un tremblement traversa la jeune femme qui secoua doucement la tête d'un air implorant, les yeux emplis de larmes tandis que le désespoir la gagnait._

 _\- Non... (Fit-elle d'une voix faible, guère plus qu'un murmure, qu'une supplique.)_

 _Son courage s'envolait à mesure que les secondes passaient et que deux vérités s'imposaient à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir et personne ne l'entendrait hurler. Personne ne viendrait la sauver._

 _L'agresseur ricana et se débarrassa de sa robe trempée ainsi que de sa culotte, dévoilant son phallus déjà bien gonflé._

 _\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps... (Marmonna-t-il.)_

 _Et il la pénétra. Brutalement, et sans retenue. Des larmes envahirent les yeux de la jeune femme. La douleur était intense, sauvage... Continue. Elle n'avait qu'un désir, qu'il s'arrête. Mais ce n'était pas son intention. L'étudiant réitéra, encore et encore, chacun de ses coups de butoirs plus violent que le précédent, rappelant à sa victime sa condition de simple chose. Elle pleurait. Ils riaient._

 _\- Gémit, chienne ! (Beugla le mage.) Je sais qu'tu prends ton pied !_

 _Elle n'émit pas le moindre son, la bouche fermée, le visage déformé par le dégoût, la douleur et le désespoir. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues, marques silencieuses de son supplice qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir. Elle se refusait à crier, à lui offrir cette satisfaction. Son assaillant lui agrippa les seins, ses doigts les enserrant avec force avant de les malaxer._

 _\- J'ai dit, gémit ! (Hurla-t-il en poursuivant de plus belle.)_

 _La douleur que ressentait Mirlina était telle qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Un son étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge et de nouvelles larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues puis son corps. Et son agresseur rit de plus belle. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme, se nourrissant de sa détresse, sans honte ni regret tandis qu'il continuait de la pilonner. Son expression changea du tout au tout quand un sifflement quitta sa gorge, passant de la joie sauvage à l'incrédulité puis à la douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche et du sang s'écoula entre ses lèvres. Il s'écroula contre sa victime, sa tête glissant le long de son corps avant de s'étaler au sol. Le manche ouvragé d'une dague dépassait de sa nuque. Ses deux compères laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise. Une lame fendit l'air et frappa celui de gauche en pleine poitrine. Il poussa un grognement en tombant à son tour. Le dernier lança des regards paniqués autour de lui et repoussa la jeune femme, la laissant choir, nue, sur les cadavres de ses compères avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dix mètres. C'est la distance qu'il parcourut avant qu'une ombre ne lui tombe dessus. Il poussa un hurlement de goret quand les lames de l'inconnu lui transpercèrent la gorge._

 _Mirlina n'avait pas bougée, l'entrejambe en feu, le corps secoué de tremblements qu'elle était incapable de contenir. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, des gémissements de détresse s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son sauveur s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et d'une main délicate, lui releva la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais Mirlina ne semblait pas le voir, comme déphasée._

 _\- Je vais t'emmener en lieu sûr. (Dit la voix avec douceur.)_

 _L'inconnu laissa son regard parcourir le corps de la jeune femme et se pinça les lèvres en remarquant la tâche rouge qui se formait au sol. Elle se défit du long manteau qui couvrait ses épaules et enroula Mirlina dedans avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme se débattit mollement, gémissant de nouveau. Mais la voix de cette femme qui s'était portée à son secours la rassura et elle finit par se laisser faire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'oeil, s'abandonnant à un sommeil sans rêve, épuisée, anéantie."_

Mirlina prit une brusque inspiration en revenant au moment présent, sa main refermée sur la poignée de sa dague. Elle resta un long moment sans bouger, scrutant les ténèbres, l'arme levée. Sa respiration était saccadée et son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle déglutit, un masque de terreur déformant ses traits. Des larmes dansaient dans ses yeux. Son regard parcourut les environs immédiat jusqu'à se poser sur la jeune femme qui dormait lovée contre son corps tremblant. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et laissa échapper un soupir muet. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se força au calme. Elle rangea son arme, et, d'un revers de la main, essuya son front couvert de sueur. Puis, son pouce glissa sur ses joues mouillées, effaçant les traces que ses larmes avaient laissées. Elle prit de longues inspirations pour chasser les dernières sensations de ce souvenir qui continuait de la hanter. Elle savait qu'il ne la quitterait jamais. Elle devait simplement apprendre à vivre avec. Comme sa compagne devrait le faire... Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre la cloison du box et son regard dériver vers le plafond. A travers les maigres interstices des planches, elle pouvait apercevoir, de façon fugace, l'éclat blanc des éclairs. Elle focalisa son attention dessus, comptant les secondes qui les séparaient du roulement du tonnerre. Et, après de longues minutes, elle se laissa aller à un sommeil qu'elle espérait réparateur... Et libéré de tout trouble.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures quand les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au poste relais. Mirlina descendit de son cheval, laissant l'humaine en arrière, et pénétra dans la bâtisse pour rejoindre l'homme qui tenait la boutique. Celui-ci était en discussion avec un humain qui s'exprimait en faisant de grands gestes. Mirlina resserra sa cape sur ses épaules et s'approcha avant de tourner le dos au client, feignant de s'intéresser au panneau d'affichage des prix.

\- Deux cent pièces d'or pour louer un cheval, c'est du vol !

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cheval, Monsieur. Un pure race, fort et endurant !

\- Je me rends aux Carmines ! C'est à une journée, deux maximum par mauvais temps.

\- N'oubliez pas le trajet retour, mon cher.

\- Vous n'avez pas de relais sur place ?

\- Si. Mais faire revenir ce fier destrier par nos propres moyens engage des frais.

\- Cent cinquante pièces d'or. Je n'irai pas plus haut !

L'homme se pencha sur son comptoir avec un sourire amusé.

\- Eh bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à marcher. (Dit-il avant de se laisser aller dans son siège.) Et dépêchez vous. La prochaine auberge n'est certes qu'à deux heures de marche, mais la suivante, est à une journée.

Le client ouvrit puis referma la bouche, consterné. Il attrapa son chapeau et quitta le relais, furieux.

\- Je crois que ça fait un client en moins. (Déclara Mirlina sans se retourner.)

\- Il reviendra. Nos tarifs sont avantageux. Tu dois le savoir, à force.

Elle sourit et lui fit face.

\- Il a raison. Deux cent pièces d'or pour rejoindre les Carmines, c'est cher.

Le commerçant haussa les épaules, amusé.

\- C'est fait ?

\- Tu en doutais ?

Il secoua la tête avec ironie.

\- J'enverrais les nettoyeurs dans la journée. (Fit-il en attrapant une bourse sous son bureau qu'il déposa sur le comptoir.)

\- Je suis arrivée trop tard pour les fermiers.

\- ça ne change rien.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Mirlina se décala et fit un signe de tête vers l'extérieur. A travers la fenêtre, le commerçant vit son cheval et la personne qui le caressait doucement. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- La fille...

L'elfe fouilla dans la bourse, récupéra une partie de l'or qu'elle déversa devant l'homme.

\- Pour Hurlevent.

\- Si tu y tiens.

Il prit l'argent et le déposa sous le comptoir.

\- ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Pas besoin. Tu n'as aucune raison de me trahir. Et si tu le fais, tu connais les risques encourus.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu changeras jamais. Ah, tiens, tant que j'y pense !

Il se leva et attrapa un colis qu'il déposa face à l'assassin.

\- Vex l'a laissé pour toi.

\- C'est...

Il haussa les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Faut l'ouvrir pour le savoir.

La voleuse ne se fit pas prier et déchira le carton, dévoilant un brassard surmonté d'une courte arbalète repliée. Ses doigts attrapèrent l'objet avec douceur et elle le caressa du bout des doigts d'un air émerveillé. En dessous, un autre reposait.

\- Magnifique. (Commenta-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.)

Elle se débarrassa de ses brassards actuels et enfila les autres. Ils lui allaient à la perfection. Ses amples manches lui permettaient de dissimuler l'arme avec facilité. Elle enclencha le système et l'arbalète se déplia avec un petit clic. Une autre pression et le carreau parti, survolant le comptoir pour s'enfoncer de deux pouces dans le bois derrière l'humain.

\- Et puissante.

L'homme laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je devrai te faire payer pour ça.

\- Dis-toi que c'est un investissement.

\- Mouais. C'est du mono coup, n'oublie pas. Ne rate pas ta cible. (Il alla chercher le carreau et l'arracha du mur.) Il a envoyé ça aussi.

Il déposa sur le comptoir une sacoche qu'il déplia, dévoilant de nombreux carreaux aux têtes diverses.

\- Poison, explosive... (Commenta-t-il.) Et il a ajouté ce mot : Amuse-toi bien. Il commence à te connaître.

\- C'est sûr. (Dit-elle avec un sourire en repliant la sacoche.) Au fait, tu as un box pour Achille ?

\- Ouais. Mais, j'ai une mission qui devrait t'intéresser. Je te l'ai mise de côté. (Il attrapa une lettre qu'il lui tendit.) Je suis sûr que tu vas la prendre.

Mirlina lui lança un regard interrogateur et prit l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit. Elle parcourut le contrat et laissa échapper une exclamation amusée.

\- J'attendais ce moment.

\- Je sais.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Sombrecomté. Un endroit qui lui correspond bien.

Elle opina.

\- C'est une belle somme.

\- Ouais. Tu te doutes que tu n'es pas la seule dessus.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Sois prudente.

Elle lui sourit, prit sa bouse d'or et quitta le relais. L'humaine l'attendait patiemment. Elle déposa la bourse dans sa main.

\- Pour ta nouvelle vie.

\- Madame... Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Mirlina la dévisagea, les yeux brillants.

 _"Les draps étaient doux sous ses doigts. Mais la douleur noyait ses autres sensations. Tout comme la peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier la fraîcheur du gant mouillé sur son front, la chaleur douce et réconfortante qui régnait dans la pièce, l'odeur subtile de rose qui s'échappait de la tasse sur la table basse. Elle poussa un gémissement et agrippa les draps avec désespoir, tirant dessus, le corps tendus par la douleur. La main de l'inconnue se posa sur son ventre._

 _\- Chtttt... (Fit-elle avec patience.)_

 _Mirlina inspira par à coup, haletante, le corps en sueur. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle gémit de plus belle quand le médecin reprit son opération, refermant les plaies que son agresseur lui avaient infligés._

 _\- Pourquoi... (Haleta-t-elle.) Pourquoi..._

 _\- Parce que certaines personnes ne valent pas mieux que des animaux. (Répondit l'assassin.)_

 _Mirlina secoua la tête et déglutit._

 _\- Pourquoi m'aider ?_

 _L'inconnue la regarda longuement, silencieuse._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? (Répondit-elle.)_

 _Elle hurla de nouveau quand l'aiguille mordit ses muqueuses une nouvelle fois."_

Mirlina inspira doucement et lui sourit.

\- Parce que... (Commença-t-elle, hésitante.) Tu en avais besoin.

La jeune femme acquiesça, les yeux emplis de larmes de gratitude.

\- Nous reverrons-nous ?

\- Si tout se passe bien, non. (Dit-elle.)

L'humaine l'enlaça alors et Mirlina lui tapota doucement le dos.

\- Merci. Merci, Madame.

L'elfe lui sourit.

\- Va voir l'homme au comptoir. Il te trouvera un transport pour Hurlevent. Tout a été payé. Ceci, (Poursuivit-elle en lui prenant la main qui tenait la bourse.), ceci est pour ta nouvelle vie.

La jeune femme la remercia encore, fébrile et reconnaissante. Elle resta avec elle de longues minutes avant de finalement rejoindre le relais. La voleuse la suivit du regard et attendit qu'elle soit rentrée pour s'en aller.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rencontre

_**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre.**_

L'horloge de l'hôtel de ville sonna pour la deuxième fois depuis le coucher du soleil. La pénombre dominait la région, plongeant les bois dans une obscurité angoissante et oppressante. La ville n'était éclairée que par quelques lampadaires, allumés de ci de là, lui donnant un air lugubre, presque fantomatique, renforcé par le bois couvert d'une mousse noirâtre qui rongeait les murs des maisons partiellement délabrées. Mais la journée n'était guère plus lumineuse dans cette région, nommée à juste titre : Le Bois de la pénombre. Une tension régnait parmi les habitants et les gardes, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les habituels dangers auxquels ils devaient faire face. Les soldats regardaient d'un air méfiant le mercenaire qui faisait le guet devant l'auberge de la ville. Celle-ci avait été louée pour la nuit par un homme, arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, vêtu d'un chapeau et d'une longue cape qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du visage et ne laissaient entrevoir que ses yeux. L'aubergiste n'avait pas hésité longtemps au vu du gain colossal qu'il allait faire. De son propre aveu, Sombrecomté ne rapportait pas grand chose, alors laisser passer pareille aubaine serait preuve d'idiotie, au mieux. Le riche encapé avait ordonné que la salle soit vidée, prétextant préférer la solitude et le calme. Pour les soldats, il semblait plutôt en fuite. Il jetait des regards nerveux alentour, avançait flanqué de ses deux gorilles, constamment sur ses gardes. Les soldats craignaient que sa présence ne soit de mauvaise augure. Mais tant qu'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Qui plus est, ils n'étaient pas chargés de sa protection. S'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, leur seul souci serait la protection des habitants. Le reste ne les concernait pas. Ils espéraient simplement que rien ne viendrait mettre la ville en danger. Sombrecomté avait bien d'autres soucis à régler pour ne pas s'encombrer de problèmes secondaires dans la veine d'un banal règlement de compte.

Le premier homme de main de l'encapé se tenait à l'entrée principal de l'auberge, l'autre devant la secondaire. Les gardes avaient été priés de les laisser tranquille et se contentaient de surveiller vaguement de loin, au cas où, sans réel intention de s'interposer en cas de besoin...

A l'intérieur, l'homme était seul avec l'aubergiste, payé pour une nuit à le servir et à l'écouter d'une oreille compatissante. Il faisait tout lui même : La nourriture, le service, etc. L'encapé avait retiré son chapeau et défait sa cape, laissant entrevoir son visage marqué par les âges et les combats. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et coupés courts. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdus de leur éclat, tirant vers le gris. Des cicatrices barraient son visage au nez cassé et au menton fendu. Ses mains poilus n'étaient pas en reste, et on pouvait voir qu'il lui manquait un doigt, l'auriculaire, à droite. Une chevalière en or représentant une tête de dragon, était visible à son annulaire gauche et était un témoignage efficace de l'argent que possédait l'encapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, étranger ? (Demanda l'homme au bar d'un ton neutre.)

L'intéressé releva les yeux de son broc et considéra le tavernier d'un air sombre, les yeux plissés, avant de chiquer son tabac dans le pot à sa gauche.

\- Quelle importance ? Je vous paye pour me servir sans avoir à subir vos clients. Ce n'est pas pour avoir à répondre à vos questions.

Si le tavernier le prit mal, il se garda bien de le montrer et se contenta de sortir une bouteille de derrière le comptoir. Le vieux bourru opina et il lui remplit son verre en silence. Puis, l'homme quitta la salle principale pour rejoindre la cuisine et préparer le repas que son client avait commandé plus tôt, laissant ce dernier seul avec ses pensées. L'ancien regarda au fond de son broc, les lèvres pincés, l'air épuisé avant de le vider d'une traite. Puis, il attrapa la bouteille et se resservit.

\- Pas trop cuit, le gigot, tavernier. (Beugla-t-il, commençant déjà à sentir les effets de l'alcool.)

Il grommela mais continua de boire. Après tout, il était là pour s'enivrer. Pour oublier.

\- Tavernier ! (Grogna-t-il.)

Un bruit étouffé lui parvient de la cuisine et il posa le broc d'un coup brusque, envoyant une giclée d'alcool sur le bar. Le feu dans la cuisine laissait échapper une lueur dansante dans la salle et une ombre passa dans l'embrasure de la porte séparant les deux pièces. L'ancien se leva de son tabouret, sa main glissant dans son dos pour se saisir d'une lame dissimulée.

\- Hey ! (Lâcha-t-il de nouveau, sur les nerfs.)

Il s'écoula quelques secondes dans une tension grandissante avant que l'aubergiste ne sorte de la cuisine, en sueur, les mains enfoncées dans son torchon.

\- Un problème ? (S'enquit-il.)

L'homme se détendit légèrement et rangea sa lame mais garda la main sur la poignée, ne quittant pas le tavernier des yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas ?

\- Avec le hurlement des flammes, on entend rien là bas. Il y a un problème ?

L'encapé fit non de la tête avant couler un regard vers le bar. Constatant que la bouteille était vide, il s'en saisit et la montra à son hôte.

\- M'en faut une autre.

\- Je vous apporte ça. (Répondit-il d'une voix bourrue avant de retourner dans la cuisine.)

L'homme s'avança d'un pas méfiant vers la cuisine et suivit l'aubergiste du regard tandis que ce dernier s'enfonçait dans la cave sombre et humide. Il laissa ses yeux embrasser la petite pièce, s'arrêtant sur le gigot en train de cuire au dessus d'un brasier hurlant. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la pièce et rendait l'air difficilement respirable, tout en lui portant à ses narines une odeur agréable. Il devait bien reconnaître que son hôte avait raison : Difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit avec un boucan pareil. Il secoua la tête, maudissant son manque de sang-froid avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il se saisit de son verre à moitié vide, bien décidé à le terminer. Son regard fut attiré par le liquide qui avait coulé sur le bar et formait désormais une petite flaque dans un creux du bois. En se penchant au dessus, l'encapé pouvait apercevoir son reflet daté et bien loin de celui qu'il avait été. L'insécurité, la peur, régnaient dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait et vida son verre en grommelant avant de retirer sa chevalière qu'il jeta dans la flaque, brisant le reflet. Les secondes devenaient des minutes et l'aubergiste n'avait toujours pas reparu. Le verre de l'ancien demeurait désespérément vide et son humeur, maussade. Il tapa sur le bar en poussant une gueulante.

\- Aubergiste !

Aucune réponse. Il se renfrogna et se leva, s'agrippant au bar pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La boisson commençait à le rattraper et à imposer son contrecoup à son corps vieillissant. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et retourna vers la cuisine d'un pas mal assuré. A peine eut-il passé la porte que la chaleur étouffante l'accabla et lui fit tourner la tête. Une grimace déforma son visage. Elle s'accentua encore quand une voix résonna à ses oreilles un peu avant qu'une arbalète n'apparaisse devant son visage.

\- Bonsoir, Jebedia. (Fit l'inconnu avec un sourire.)

L'encapé croisa le regard de l'individu et lâcha un grognement bas en reculant d'un pas.

\- Malek...

L'intéressé s'inclina légèrement tout en lui indiquant d'un mouvement de la main de reculer.

\- Ta sécurité laisse à désirer. Retourne au bar.

Jebedia s'exécuta maladroitement, titubant à cause de l'alcool.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois le premier... (Bredouilla l'ancien d'une voix pâteuse.)

\- Tu vaux une belle somme, Jebedia. Même moi, je trouve ça indécent.

\- Laisse-moi alors...

\- Je ne crois pas. Indécent ne veut pas dire que j'aurai du remord à toucher cette somme. (Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.)

L'encapé s'installa d'un côté du bar et Malek de l'autre, l'arme toujours à la main et pointée sur son interlocuteur.

\- T'attends quoi ?

\- T'es pressé ? Laisse-moi savourer un peu l'instant. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tue quelqu'un de ta stature.

Jebedia se contenta de grogner pour réponse, ce qui fit rire Malek.

\- Personnellement, je trouve que c'est du gâchis. J'imagine que tu as énervé les mauvaises personnes. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu auras eu une vie assez remplie et plutôt longue si on considère le milieu.

\- On ne pourra pas en dire autant de la tienne. (Déclara une voix froide comme l'acier et féminine.)

Malek fit volte-face et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de douleur quand un carreau se planta dans sa gorge. Il essaya de l'attraper d'un geste fébrile avant de s'écrouler avec un gargouillis. Le nouvel arrivant n'avait pas bougé, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Jebedia plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir le visage de l'inconnue qui demeurait dans les ombres. Il savait déjà que c'était une elfe, en égard à ses yeux qui brillaient faiblement.

\- Dois-je vous remercier ? (Marmonna-t-il.)

La femme laissa échapper un bref rire et s'avança dans la salle, laissant les lumières illuminer son visage. Jebedia laissa échapper un soupir de dépit.

\- Toi... Je savais que tu ne raterais pas l'occasion...

Elle sourit et vérifia du bout du pied que Malek était bien mort avant de lui retirer son arbalète et ses armes, au cas où. Jebedia fut tenté de fuir. Mais il n'en fit rien, incapable de se relever à cause de l'alcool qui commençait à lui donner la nausée et un épouvantable mal de crâne. Il peinait déjà à rester cohérent.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse te nuire... (Dit-il.)

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que tu es. Une infâme crapule, mettant des primes sur les têtes de ceux à qui tu dois de l'argent pour éponger tes dettes notamment.

\- Des individus tout autant crapuleux que moi...

\- Certes.

Il se pinça les lèvres. L'assassin était froid, comme dans son souvenir. Mais il savait également qu'elle était du genre à faire preuve de clémence. Parfois... Peut-être qu'en la faisant parler...

\- Je t'ai fait entrer dans ce milieu, toi qui te contentais des primes sur des tableaux de chasses officiels. Combien d'animaux, de morts vivants, de gens, as-tu anéanti ?

\- Plus qu'il n'en faut. Tu veux que je te remercie pour avoir fait de moi une arme et m'avoir pointé dans la direction qui te plaisait ? J'étais une tueuse avant toi.

 _ **Pas la bonne approche**_ , pensa-t-il. _**Changeons de tactique.**_

\- Je suis surpris qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'à moi avant toi. Tu deviens négligente. Encore un peu et la prime te serais passée sous le nez.

\- Il n'est parvenu ici que parce que je l'ai voulu, Jebedia, tu le sais bien. Pratique pour se débarrasser de tes gorilles tout en me ménageant.

\- Tu l'as laissé faire le sale boulot... Comme je te l'ai appris.

Elle esquissa un sourire sans joie.

\- Cesse d'essayer de gagner du temps, veux-tu ? ça ne sert à rien. Tu es incapable de faire naître la moindre émotion autre que la haine ou le dégoût en moi.

\- Mais je suis toujours en vie. (Lança-t-il.)

Elle laissa échapper un bref rire.

\- Pour l'instant...

Elle se pencha sur le comptoir, plongeant son regard azur dans le sien, l'étudiant comme un chasseur étudie sa proie avant de lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- Dis-moi, Jebedia... As-tu des remords ? Des regrets ?

\- Je devrais ?

Elle fit claquer sa langue, amusée.

\- Si tu avais une âme, oui. Mais nous savons tous les deux que les morts vivants n'ont rien à t'envier à ce niveau-là.

Il renifla de colère et elle rit de plus belle, enfournant ses mains sous le comptoir.

\- Je te sers un verre ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Au point où j'en suis.

Elle opina et fouilla parmi les bouteilles avant d'en attraper une avec une moue incertaine.

\- Tequila. ça te tente ?

\- L'aubergiste en cachait des belles, là dessous... Si j'avais su, je lui aurai demandé ça à la place de son tord boyau sans goût.

Elle sourit et attrapa un verre avant de le remplir et de le lui tendre.

\- Je te proposerais bien de trinquer, mais... Tu sais ce qu'il en est. (Fit-elle.)

\- Ouais. T'as mauvais goût en matière de boisson. (Railla-t-il.) Heureusement, en matière de femme, tu te rattrapes. (Il considéra le verre un instant.) Je peux t'obtenir tout ce que tu veux. Argent, propriété, hommes, femmes... Tout.

Elle plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard qui lui glaça les sangs.

\- Ne m'insulte pas. ça n'a jamais été pour l'argent, tu le sais très bien. Je te méprise depuis toujours. Et le fait que j'ai accompli des contrats pour toi ne change rien à cela.

Il se lécha les lèvres et se gratta le menton avant d'opiner.

\- Ouais, tu me méprises... T'es pas la seule... (Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite. Une partie du liquide coula sur son menton et il l'essuya d'un revers tremblant de la main.) Et maintenant ?

Elle se redressa, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

\- Maintenant... Je te dis adieu.

Et elle tourna les talons. Jebedia la regarda s'éloigner d'un air ahuri.

\- Sans me tuer ? (Fit-il.)

Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et jeta un regard rapide à l'ancien, d'un air de conspirateur.

\- Oh, mais ça, c'est déjà fait, Jebedia...

Et elle quitta l'auberge. L'encapé resta sans bouger de longues secondes alors que les mots de l'elfe résonnaient à ses oreilles.

 _ **Déjà fait...**_

Sa chevalière, dont il ne se séparait jamais, n'était plus sur le bar. Un hoquet de stupeur le saisit. Il regarda son verre avec frayeur avant de le lâcher sur le comptoir, le corps secoué d'un spasme. Une douleur foudroyante remonta dans sa poitrine. Ses poumons et sa gorge se mirent à le brûler. Il tituba avant de s'écrouler au sol, suffoquant, comprenant bien trop tard ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se débattit, essayant de défaire sa chemise, de libérer sa gorge pour happer de l'air. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes. De l'écume s'échappa de sa bouche et ses yeux, injectés de sang, étaient de plus en plus globuleux, menaçant de s'extirper de leurs orbites. Les tremblements s'accentuèrent un temps avant de s'espacer pour s'arrêter totalement tandis que l'étincelle de vie déserta son regard.

L'elfe arriva au relais d'Elwynn moins de deux jours plus tard. Elle déposa la chevalière sur le comptoir d'un geste leste. L'homme la dévisagea une demi seconde avant de s'emparer du bijou qu'il observa quelques secondes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal ?

\- Non.

Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de poser une bourse devant lui qu'elle attrapa et soupesa.

\- Tu devrais me faire confiance. Depuis le temps.

\- Je devrais. (Répondit-elle en continuant de soupeser le sac.)

Cela fit rire l'homme.

\- J'ai croisé Malek. (Ajouta-t-elle.)

\- Et ?

Elle déposa l'arbalète de ce dernier sur le comptoir.

\- Et il n'en revient toujours pas. (Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.)

Son hôte éclata de rire.

\- Pas mal ! Je la ressortirais !

Il récupéra l'arme, déposa une autre bourse, plus petite, ainsi qu'une feuille devant l'assassin.

\- Non merci. (Fit Mirlina en récupérant l'or qu'avait gagné Malek avec son contrat précédent.) Je vais retourner par chez moi. Il paraît que ça bouge à Lune d'Argent.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Justement, ce contrat devrait t'intéresser.

Elle haussa un sourcil et s'intéressa à la fiche.

\- Je vois...

\- Tu prends ? Ils veulent quelque chose de discret. J'en ai encore parlé à personne.

\- Pourquoi pas... Le relais de Lune d'Argent est ouvert ?

\- Depuis peu.

Elle opina et prit la feuille qu'elle fourra dans une poche intérieur de son plastron.

\- Garde-moi Achille, tu veux bien ? J'ai besoin d'une monture volante.

Il se pinça les lèvres.

\- J'en ai pas pour le moment.

\- Tu m'expliques comment je rejoins Lune d'Argent d'ici, à pied ? (Fit-elle, agacée.)

\- T'énerves pas voyons ! (Fit-il en levant les mains en geste d'apaisement.) Les gobelins ont toujours des griffons. Voir des faucons dragons. Tu devrais aller à Baie du Butin.

\- Et je fais comment pour Achille ?

\- Je te prête une monture. Tu leur diras que tu viens de ma part, il me la renverront à l'occaz.

\- Bon... Prends soin d'Achille, sinon, tu auras affaire à moi.

\- C'est promis. (Fit-il en souriant.) Tu veux que je le fasse venir à Lune d'Argent ?

\- Non. Garde-le ici, pour ma prochaine visite.

\- On fait comme ça.

\- Combien de temps pour rejoindre Baie du butin d'ici ?

L'homme se gratta le menton, les yeux rivés au plafond.

\- Entre quatre et cinq si tu n'as pas de mal en chemin. ça peut monter à six voir sept. Pas plus.

Elle acquiesça pour elle-même.

\- Bon, allons-y sans tarder alors. Tu peux faire venir ça à Lune d'Argent ? Je ne fais pas confiance aux gobelins.

Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle déposait ses bourses d'or sur le comptoir.

\- ça sera fait. Laisse Achille à Léon, il te donnera un autre cheval en échange.

Mirlina mit une journée de plus que prévu pour rejoindre Strangleronce. Sa monture était un Hongre pour le moins caractériel et âgé. Il ne parvenait pas à garder le galop longtemps, passait son temps à essayer de brouter de l'herbe au lieu d'avancer. C'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait mis que cinq jours pour atteindre la région. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines pour autant. Strangleronce était une vaste jungle. Elle mena sa monture à travers le sentier qui traversait la zone, aux aguets. De nombreux sons lui parvenaient depuis les profondeurs de la jungle et aucun ne la rassurait, pas plus que son cheval qui laissait régulièrement échapper de petits hennissements inquiets. Mais il n'y avait rien. Tout était calme. Sa monture baissa la tête pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la journée pour essayer de brouter un peu d'herbe et Mirlina laissa échapper un long soupir en tirant sur les rênes et en talonnant l'animal. Le cheval reprit sa route après une dernière tentative échouée.

Après de longues minutes de voyage, quelque chose attira l'attention de l'elfe et elle se contorsionna sur la selle pour regarder un arbre sur sa gauche qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Soudain, l'animal se cabra avant de partir à bride abattue. Mirlina manqua se faire éjecter et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces pour rester sur son destrier. Elle essaya de le calmer par des mots, pas quelques caresses, mais l'animal n'écoutait rien. Un rugissement la fit de nouveau se retourner et elle vit une panthère qui courait sur le sentier derrière eux. L'assassin attrapa une arme de jet et visa l'animal. Mais c'était chose quasi impossible avec les ruées que faisait sa monture en essayant de semer le prédateur. Elle grimaça, agrippa fermement sa selle avant de se retourner d'un bond. Puis, elle lança son arme qui cueillit la panthère dans le museau. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol après un feulement, morte. La voleuse sourit avant d'être prise d'une violente nausée. La jungle bougeait de manière chaotique sous son regard et sa monture continuait d'aller de droite et de gauche, comme si elle était bourrée.

\- Du calme ! (Hurla l'elfe en reprenant sa position d'origine.)

Du moins essaya-t-elle car le cheval quitta la route et manqua la faire choir une fois encore. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à la selle tout en maudissant la bête qu'elle chevauchait, le palefrenier qui lui avait refourgué, celui qui l'avait entraîné, ainsi que les géniteurs de ce dernier. Et les canassons qui avaient niqués pour mettre au monde pareil animal aussi tiens ! Des rugissements la tirèrent de la liste mental qu'elle était en train de concocter en vue de se venger et elle vit pas moins de cinq prédateurs se lancer à la suite de son cheval. Finalement, il fuyait pour quelque chose. Mais les fauves gagnaient rapidement du terrain et le destrier de son côté ralentissait. La peur lui avait donné un gain certain d'énergie, mais celui-ci était manifestement terminé. Mirlina arma ses arbalètes, visa et fit feu. Elle ne toucha qu'un seul fauve, qui tomba sans entraîner les autres et poussa un juron avant de se retourner. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de sa monture. Elle analysa son environnement tout en attrapant les rênes. Sur sa droite, elle pouvait apercevoir, de manière saccadée, une rivière ou un lac. Elle fit bifurquer son cheval pour se diriger vers l'étendue d'eau. Ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Une panthère jaillit d'un fourré sur la gauche et ses crocs se refermèrent sur la patte avant du cheval. L'animal perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula au sol en faisant une roulade. La voleuse lâcha tout et fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir dans les buissons. Elle se releva et tira ses dagues pour se figer. Son destrier était déjà mort, même s'il respirait encore. Trois fauves s'étaient jetés sur lui et il avait une patte brisée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle recula lentement, les armes prêtes en cas d'attaque et s'efforça d'oublier les hennissements affolés du cheval alors que les prédateurs lui tournaient autour, ceux de douleur à cause de sa patte et de ses multiples blessures. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fuir. Le hongre lui servirait de diversion... Enfin presque. Car si les prédateurs s'en contentaient, sa course avait attiré d'autres visiteurs bien plus dangereux. Des trolls. Mirlina entendit la respiration rauque du premier et se laissa tomber à genoux pour éviter le coup de hache qui l'aurait décapité sinon. L'arme de son ennemi se figea dans le tronc de l'arbre et elle en profita pour lui taillader la poitrine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'achever qu'un autre se jetait sur elle, l'obligeant à faire une roulade pour éviter le coup. Elle se releva et enfonça sa lame dans la gorge du troll. Celui-ci s'écroula dans un gargouillement. Trois autres sortirent des fourrés pour se jeter sur l'elfe. Mirlina poussa un juron, évita une nouvelle attaque et manqua se faire embrocher par derrière. La lance jaillit à travers sa cape, raclant contre son plastron de cuir. Elle l'attrapa et tira d'un coup sec mais le troll était plus fort et il l'attira à elle en réponse. Elle s'appuya contre la hampe et leva les pieds pour le frapper en plein visage. Le troll s'écroula avec un grognement. Mirlina fit une roulade, libéra le carreau de son arbalète droite. Mais il ne se passa rien et elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas rechargé. Elle jura en faisant un pas de côté pour éviter un nouvel assaut et aperçu du coin de l'oeil le second troll qui s'approchait. L'elfe attrapa une arme de jet, bloqua un coup de son adversaire de face avant de le faire chuter d'un croche-pied puis se retourna pour lancer son arme dans la tête du second. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa dague et la planta de toute ses forces dans le coeur du troll à ses pieds. La voleuse s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour recharger ses armes. Puis, elle se leva et s'en alla. Le premier troll se releva en hurlant et se lança à sa suite. L'elfe se retourna, décocha le carreau qui s'enfonça profondément dans le crâne de son ennemi. Elle considéra un instant la clairière et les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol puis reprit sa route, ignorant tant que possible la fatigue.

La chaleur qui régnait dans la jungle était étouffante et c'est avec joie que l'elfe accueillit la nuit. Elle l'avait préparé, plaçant des pièges, cueillant des fruits, récupérant de l'eau, pour avoir de quoi se nourrir. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans de vieilles ruines abandonnées et avait fait un feu pour éloigner les animaux sauvages. Mais malgré la fatigue, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les bruits de la forêt ne l'aidaient certes pas, mais il y avait autre chose, comme une sensation tenace dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Ses yeux fouillaient les alentours, à la recherche d'un danger quelconque. Elle avait la sensation qu'on l'épiait depuis les ombres, que quelqu'un ou quelque chose, rôdait. Après de longues minutes, l'elfe se débarrassa de sa cape, vérifia ses armes, puis quitta son campement. Elle parcourut plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de décider qu'elle était allée assez loin. Elle fit le tour d'un arbre... Et se drapa dans les ombres. Ainsi dissimulée, Mirlina retourna vers les ruines. Ses pas gracieux étaient silencieux dans la nuit noire. Son feu de camp était comme une balise qui inondait les environs d'une lueur orangée. Ses yeux, réhabitué à la pénombre, étaient plus à même de déceler les formes aux abords du camp. Elle fit le tour des ruines, restant à bonne distance par prudence. Mais elle ne vit rien et commença à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement de son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle se passa une main sur le front pour en essuyer la moiteur et retourna au campement. Elle s'arrêta à mi chemin quand un bruit retint son attention. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sur ses gardes. Un feulement retentit à ses oreilles et un tigre jaillit des fourrés, la prenant par surprise. Mirlina se laissa tomber au sol pour éviter un coup de griffes qui aurait pu être mortel, mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'animal la dominait de tout son poids, ses crocs luisant à la faible lueur du feu, prêts à lui déchiqueter la gorge. La voleuse libéra les deux carreaux de ses armes dans le cou du fauve qui poussa un grognement de douleur avant de se laisser choir, mort. Mirlina avait juste eu le temps de ramener ses jambes sur son torse. Elle essaya de pousser le corps mais l'animal était bien trop lourd pour elle. L'air commençait à lui manquer mais elle refusa d'abandonner et parvint, au prix d'un énorme effort, à ramper pour se libérer. Là, allongée dans l'herbe, l'assassin s'accorda un moment pour reprendre son souffle tout en grimaçant à cause du sang qui lui avait coulé sur le visage et les vêtements et qui rentrait sous sa combinaison en cuir.

 _Demain, je me laverai._ Se promit-elle. _Demain._

Elle se força à faire un dernier effort pour rejoindre son campement et s'endormit bien vite. Sans parvenir à oublier cette sensation qu'on l'observait.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, toujours couverte de sang, mais entière et avala un rapide petit déjeuner avant d'effacer ses traces. Puis, elle se mit en quête d'une source d'eau suffisamment grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y immerger tout entière. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y en avait pas dans les environs immédiat. Elle se renfrogna en constatant qu'elle avait perdu le sentier. Plus encore quand elle comprit qu'elle tournait en rond. Après un instant de panique, elle se força au calme et utilisa ses quelques connaissances de survie en forêt pour s'orienter. Suivre le sentier était certes le chemin le plus sûr, mais pas le seul pour trouver Baie du butin. La ville, elle le savait, se situait au sud.

 _Y'a plus qu'à, comme dirait l'autre..._

Elle se mit en route, d'un pas prudent. Elle ne s'arrêta que deux fois. La première pour faire ses besoins, la seconde pour se restaurer un peu. Heureusement, sa gourde d'eau n'était pas encore vide, mais elle doutait parvenir à tenir le reste du voyage avec. Elle s'accorda également quelques minutes de repos avant de reprendre sa route. Le soleil avait entamé sa longue descente dans le ciel quand elle se mit en quête d'un nouvel abri pour la nuit.

 _J'aurai du prendre le temps de récupérer de quoi manger sur ce satané tigre..._

Elle allait ramasser une noix de coco quand elle perçut des bruits de lutte. L'assassin se figea et engloba les environs du regard, sur ses gardes. Ses mains avaient glissées jusqu'à ses dagues, mais elle les avait laissées aux fourreaux. Il lui semblait que les bruits provenaient de sa gauche. Elle se déplaça d'un pas lent vers la petit colline qui se dressait devant elle et commença l'escalade. Elle percevait mieux les sons désormais. Il y avait des grognements et des mots échangés dans un dialecte qui ne pouvait qu'être troll, mais également autre chose, de plus familier, même si les mots demeuraient incompréhensibles pour elle. Son sang battait à ses tempes à mesure qu'elle poursuivait l'escalade et que l'anxiété la gagnait. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre l'ascension. Au sommet, ce qu'elle vit confirma ses conclusions précédentes. Il s'agissait bien d'un groupe de troll qui fêtait la capture d'un humanoïde. A en juger par la quantité de sang et de corps au sol, la proie s'était défendue becs et ongles. Mirlina se décala pour mieux voir tout en se drapant dans les ombres. La femme, car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une femme, emprisonnée dans un filet, avait de longues oreilles et sourcils, ainsi que des cheveux violets qui lui tombaient derrière les épaules. Ses yeux étaient légèrement ambré et elle avait la peau violacée. Deux marques rouges, comme des peintures, traversaient son visage de chaque côté, partant du front pour descendre jusqu'à la moitié de ses joues. Mirlina haussa un sourcil. C'était une elfe, il n'y avait aucun doute possible mais elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Il lui semblait que celle-ci était plus musclée que ses congénères, mais également plus grand.

 _Kal'dorei..._

Elle en avait entendu vaguement parler, suite à la guerre du fléau, mais n'en avait encore jamais vu. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Cette affaire ne la regardait en rien. Cela étant, elle n'avait pas de doute sur ce que les trolls feraient d'elle, les tribus de la région pratiquant le cannibalisme.

 _A sa place..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée. La Kal'dorei poussa un beuglement en se transformant en un puissant ours. Les cordes du filet lâchèrent en un temps record devant l'immense animal qui se mit à donner des coups de pattes dans tous les sens. Les trolls s'éloignèrent et levèrent leurs lances. L'ours disparut alors, laissant place à une panthère élancée qui sauta à la gorge de son adversaire le plus proche pour lui broyer la trachée. Le corps n'était pas encore au sol que déjà, un autre tombait sous son assaut. Mirlina observa la scène avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un druide en action. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était impressionnant. Un troll lança un filet sur la druidesse mais celle-ci prit la forme d'un oiseau pour échapper au projectile. De ses serres, elle arracha le visage de son adversaire. Les survivants commencèrent à se rassembler. Ils n'avaient manifestement plus dans l'idée de la capturer vivante, au vu de leur posture de combat qui venait de changer.

 _Envole-toi, druidesse. Rien ne t'oblige..._

Mais ce n'était manifestement pas dans les plans de l'intéressée. Une lance fendit l'air dans sa direction et elle reprit sa forme féline pour tomber au sol avant de se jeter sur le groupe. Les trolls se désolidarisèrent et un seul resta devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer avec son arme. Les autres la contournèrent pour l'encercler. La Kal'dorei feula, prit sa forme d'ours pour briser la lance d'un coup de patte avant de charger son ennemi dont elle enfonça le thorax. Mais les autres lui se jetèrent sur elle. Elle se retourna. Une arme racla contre son cuir et laissa un sillon sanglant dans son dos. Elle rugit de douleur et donna un coup de patte qui ne toucha malheureusement que le vide. Elle commençait à fatiguer. Mirlina regarda le combat, les trolls converger vers la druidesse, tiraillée. Puis, elle poussa un juron et attrapa deux armes de jet qu'elle lança sur un premier troll. Avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent, elle s'avança d'un bond et tira un carreau sur le second. Les trois survivants se tournèrent alors vers elle tandis que leurs compagnons s'écroulaient au sol. Cette erreur permit à la druidesse, de nouveau en félin, d'en tuer un troisième. Une lance arriva vers Mirlina et elle fit une roulade pour l'éviter, se releva dans la foulée tout en dégainant ses dagues qu'elle enfonça dans le ventre du plus proche. Elle planta ses pieds dans le sol et concentra toutes ses forces pour soulever le corps de sol, enfonçant plus encore les lames avant de le rejeter en arrière sur son compagnon. Ce dernier repoussa le mort sans considération, faucha la druidesse du bout de sa lance avant de bondir sur Mirlina. L'assassin lui offrit un rictus et se fendit avant de lui trancher la jugulaire. Il tomba à genoux, les mains sur sa gorge d'où son sang s'écoulait à gros bouillons. La Sin'dorei toucha le corps du bout du pied, le faisant tomber en arrière. Le troll lutta pendant quelques secondes avant que la mort ne l'emporte.

Mirlina jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la clairière pour vérifier que rien d'autre ne bougeait. Puis elle tourna son regard vers la druidesse. Celle-ci, toujours en forme féline, la dévisageait, les babines retroussées, les pattes repliées, prête à bondir. L'assassin recula d'un pas et rangea ses armes avant d'écarter les bras en signe de bonne foi. Mais cela ne suffisait manifestement pas à calmer la Kal'dorei qui continuait de la regarder d'un air agressif, les poils hérissés. La voleuse aurait pu s'en offusquer. Mais elle accepta la méfiance de l'elfe et recula avec des gestes lents et visibles. Elle nota que parmi les corps qui jonchaient le sol, deux n'étaient pas troll.

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas fuit._

Son regard revint à la druidesse. Du sang collait ses poils en plein milieu de son dos et Mirlina doutait qu'elle soit une menace pour elle, en vue de son état. Mais elle n'avait aucun désir de se battre. Après quelques mètres, elle se retourna et s'en alla.

Mirlina marchait depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand elle aperçut au loin l'océan. Elle tourna son regard vers l'ouest et au vu de la position du soleil, estima que la nuit viendrait dans une heure, maximum.

 _Assez pour me rincer._

Ce petit détour n'avait finalement pas été une perte de temps. Et le combat lui avait fait du bien aussi. Elle accéléra le pas.

La nuit étendait son influence sur la jungle quand elle se décida à sortir de l'eau. Entièrement nue, l'elfe rejoignit son campement, à quelques pas de là et attrapa un bout de bois qu'elle lança dans le feu. Les flammes l'engloutirent quasi instantanément et vinrent lécher la carcasse de reptile qui cuisait au dessus. L'elfe attrapa la broche et la leva un instant pour éviter que son repas ne crame avant de la remettre en place. Puis, elle s'installa sur un tapis de feuilles qu'elle avait ramassé un peu plus tôt et se laissa sécher à la chaleur du feu. La sensation aurait pu être plus agréable, si l'atmosphère ambiante de la jungle n'était pas aussi lourde au naturel. Pour autant, elle ne bouda pas son plaisir. Ses vêtements séchaient un peu plus loin, enfin débarrassés du sang qui les rendaient collant et puant. Elle espérait qu'ils sécheraient avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte, peu désireuse de dormir nue en un endroit aussi sauvage. Bien que moins efficace que de la plaque, son armure de cuir lui offrait tout de même une protection en cas d'attaque qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. Mirlina ferma les yeux, laissant le souffle chaud du brasier fouetter son visage, tout en savourant l'odeur de viande rôtie qui lui montait aux narines, accompagnée de la fine senteur salée de l'océan proche. Le cadre était agréable. Presque idyllique ! Pour peu qu'on ne soit pas seul. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Mirlina, pour la quitter aussitôt.

 _J'ai bien le temps._

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle venait d'entendre quelque chose. Elle fouilla les environs d'un rapide regard, haussa mentalement les épaules et referma les yeux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à les rouvrir. Elle observa son dîner avant de s'en saisir, décidant qu'il était assez cuit. Elle planta la broche dans le sable pour laisser la graisse couler et l'animal refroidir un peu. Puis, elle se leva et attrapa un nouveau bout de bois qu'elle posa sur le brasier ardent. Le bois craqua et des étincelles jaillirent du feu pour plonger parmi les grains de sable. L'assassin se figea. Elle avait entendu quelque chose, encore. Elle attrapa une de ses dagues, enfila l'un de ses brassards, vérifia qu'il était chargé, avant de se tourner vers la jungle. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner quelque chose parmi la végétation basse, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle se pinça les lèvres et allait faire volte-face quand un buisson bougea. Elle leva son bras, arbalète en avant, sa dague dans l'autre main, et s'avança d'un pas lent. Il devait certainement s'agir d'un animal. Mais de quelle taille ? Elle écarta du bout de son arme les premières feuilles sans vraiment croire qu'elle verrait quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant... La druidesse croisée plus tôt était là. Ses yeux ambrés semblaient ternes. Mirlina plissa les siens, essayant d'en apercevoir plus quand leurs regards se croisèrent. L'assassin ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. La Kal'dorei était manifestement blessée.

 _Elle l'est. Je m'en souviens._

Elle revoyait très bien la scène, cette lance qui raclait contre le cuir de l'ours, déchirant la peau pour laisser une coupure sanglante. A première vue, elle n'avait pas eu l'air profonde.

 _Mais elle est de retour dans sa forme originelle maintenant..._

Elle ouvrit la bouche et au même moment, la druidesse bondit sur elle, se transformant en un félin puissant. Mirlina fut aplatie contre le sol, les pattes avants de la panthère appuyées sur ses bras entravant ses mouvements. Elle essaya de se débattre puis foudroya l'animal du regard.

\- Je te conseille de me lâcher avant que je ne m'énerve. (Déclara-t-elle d'un ton calme mais d'où perçait une colère sous-jacente.)

La panthère feula en réponse, ses crocs entrouverts juste au dessus de son visage. L'assassin imaginait très bien cette gueule se refermer sur elle et lui arracher une bonne partie de la tête. Mais elle savait également que cela n'arriverait pas. Et ce pour une bonne raison. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Lentement, elle avait replié ses jambes pour passer sous les pattes arrières de la druidesse. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, elle les leva pour les refermer autour de son corps avec force. L'animal poussa un grognement surpris et sa prise se relâcha légèrement. Mirlina en profita pour dégager son bras et le pointa sur la tête du félin, la pointe du carreau droit sur son oeil.

\- Fini de jouer. (Lâcha-t-elle.)

La panthère retroussa ses babines, laissant échapper un grondement bas mais l'assassin ne se laissa pas intimider et resserra un peu plus ses jambes. La douleur déforma le visage de l'animal. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis la panthère laissa place à la Kal'dorei, dont les yeux se révulsèrent. Elle s'écroula sur Mirlina de tout son poids, la plaquant au sol. L'assassin constata que la druidesse était quasiment nue.

\- ça pourrait être génial, si ça n'était pas aussi gênant... (Soupira-t-elle d'une voix en partie étouffée.)

L'assassin s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis dégagea le corps au dessus d'elle avant de se pencher au dessus, dague en avant. Elle pourrait lui trancher la gorge, maintenant et éviter ainsi tout danger supplémentaire.

 _Je suis sûre que tu m'observais, hier soir._

Sa lame se posa sur la gorge de l'elfe, dont la respiration était difficile. La Kal'dorei était couverte de sueur et ses yeux semblaient s'agiter sous ses paupières. Mirlina retourna la druidesse sur le ventre pour examiner son dos. La coupure qu'elle arborait n'était vraiment pas belle. Un liquide en suintait et une couche de pus recouvrait certaines parties. Mirlina imaginait très bien les trolls imprégner leurs armes de poisons, mais il s'agissait manifestement d'autre chose. Fait sciemment ou non, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle attrapa la druidesse par la nuque pour regarder son visage, fit la moue avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

 _Trop bon, trop con._

Elle secoua la tête, puis souleva la Kal'dorei pour la passer en travers de ses épaules et la ramener près du feu. Là, elle fouilla dans une trousse pour en sortir son aiguille à rattraper les accrocs. Elle prit un gobelet, le remplit d'eau qu'elle fit bouillir avant de plonger l'aiguille dedans. Pendant que la pointe chauffait, la jeune femme attrapa des cordes dont elle se servit pour attacher les pieds et les mains de la druidesse, juste au cas où. Elle prit ensuite un chiffon qu'elle mouilla et s'en servit pour lui humidifier le visage.

 _Elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder..._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps de sa prisonnière. Celle-ci était svelte et possédait une poitrine ferme que Mirlina lorgna un long moment. Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau moite de l'elfe, dessinant les contours des quelques cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps.

\- Tu vas en avoir une de plus, je le crains.

Elle nettoya la coupure avec attention, retirant le pus et les saletés qui s'y étaient logées. L'elfe bougea dans son sommeil, laissant échapper de vagues gémissements. Elle suait à grosses gouttes. Mirlina se saisit d'une petite bouteille de vinaigre qu'elle dilua dans de l'eau avant de l'appliquer sur la plaie. Les cris de la druidesse ponctuèrent ses efforts pour désinfecter la blessure. Celle-ci se débattait mais Mirlina n'arrêta pas avant d'en avoir terminé. Puis, elle prit un gant, attrapa l'aiguille et du fil avant de recoudre la plaie. La Kal'dorei continua de se débattre pendant toute l'opération, et Mirlina manqua lui brûler des zones saines deux ou trois fois. Elle installa ensuite sa patiente pour qu'elle puisse dormir en étant à l'aise, déposa sa cape sur son corps. Elle aurait dû dormir elle aussi. Mais la fatigue l'avait désertée. Elle veilla alors sur l'état de la Kal'dorei, consciente que le danger n'était pas écarté. La druidesse bougeait, gémissait, et était brûlante. Mirlina allait devoir lui apporter des soins toute la nuit pour qu'elle ait une chance de s'en sortir. Sa fièvre ne baissa pas avant le matin.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Retour chez soi

_**Chapitre 7 : Retour chez soi.**_

 _Citadelle des flammes infernales, près de dix sept années après le fléau._

Son corps reposait à ses pieds, perdu au milieu d'une multitude. L'assassin resserra la prise sur ses dagues tandis que l'éclat verdâtre des yeux de son ennemi se dissipait. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la masse grouillante des valeureux combattants qui venaient d'affronter la mort en face. Combien avaient péris au cours de cette bataille ? Combien durant la prise de la Citadelle, pour cette lutte insensée face à une armée qui ne pouvait jamais qu'être repoussée ? Combien parmi ceux de sa guilde ne reverraient jamais le soleil ? Combien étaient morts pour avoir cru en elle ? Ce qui aurait dû être une fête, une célébration, n'était finalement rien d'autre qu'une simple pause, un arrêt de jeu avant la reprise d'une partie morbide. De cela, elle en était sûre. Ses dagues glissèrent de ses doigts gourds cependant qu'elle s'efforçait de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle resserra ses mains sur ses armes au dernier moment, juste avant qu'elles ne tombent. À travers son bandeau trempé de sueur, elle pouvait vaguement apercevoir ses compagnons sans parvenir à définir pleinement l'expression qui marquait leur visage. Elle prit une inspiration, rangea ses lames avant de se défaire de son bandeau. Le combat était terminé. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, pour l'instant. Son regard parcourut le sommet désolé de la Citadelle. Les draeneis se regroupaient sous l'impulsion de leur chef, les orcs sous les ordres conjoints de Grommash et Durotan. Une grimace déforma le visage de l'elfe en voyant Grommash parler de liberté, lever sa hache et se pavaner comme s'il avait toujours été un héros. Le héros que les orcs voyaient en lui. Le héros qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir en lui. En repensant à Garrosh et ses exactions, elle se dit que la pomme n'était pas tombée très loin de l'arbre. Ils étaient pourris, l'un comme l'autre. Mais ce n'était plus son combat.

Mirlina dénombra ses compagnons. Les blessures marquaient la chair, l'âme. Mais rien d'irréversible, à première vue. Ils inclinèrent la tête à son égard, lui rendant son regard et elle leur offrit une révérence. Une odeur de victoire embaumait l'air tandis que les autres guildes commençaient à apporter tonneaux, festins, à sortir leurs instruments pour libérer une joie explosive. L'assassin haussa les épaules à l'égard de ses obscurs avant de quitter les lieux. C'était un message simple : Faites comme vous voulez, moi je n'y prendrais pas part. Gul'dan n'était plus là, envoyé par Archimonde en un lieu inconnu. Alors qu'elle s'envolait loin de la Citadelle sur le dos de son drake du vol rouge, de sa liée en guerre, qu'elle perdait son regard à travers une forêt de Tanaan en partie ravagée par la guerre et la corruption, elle repensa aux mois qu'elle avait passé sur cette terre alternative. Elle avait fini par se faire à ce climat, à ces zones aux paysages riches et variés. Elle avait commencé à s'habituer à la nourriture. Elle avait goûté à l'espoir au sein de son fief, dans ses appartements, seule face à elle-même. Une vie de débrouillardise qui s'offrait à elle lorsqu'elle était seule dans la base. Une vie loin de la guerre, loin des conflits. Sans l'odeur de la mort qui empeste l'air ou celle de la corruption. Elle s'était prise à rêver d'une vie sereine. De déposer les armes. Mais l'univers jouait encore un mauvais tour. Une nouvelle menace s'apprêtait à surgir, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

 _Gul'dan a été envoyé en un lieu inconnu. Lui vivant, rien n'est terminé._

Mais où ? À quelle fin ? Pourrait-elle rallier les troupes ? Elle ne cessait de se demander comment sa guilde tenait, quels liens unissaient ses membres. Pouvait-elle revenir leur demander main forte ? Les unifier une nouvelle fois pour la lutte, tout en sachant qu'elle-même ne croyait plus à l'espoir d'une vie libérée de ces affrontements incessants, de cette promesse qu'elle leur avait faite il y avait bien longtemps.

 _Je suis... épuisée..._

Le dragonne sentait le désespoir de sa cavalière et usait de leur lien pour essayer de la réconforter.

\- Ils te suivent parce qu'ils savent que tu as raison. (dit-elle.)

\- Mais je n'ai aucun espoir à offrir. Aucun lendemain qui ne soit le fruit du combat. Peut-être ne faisons-nous que nous débattre face à une immensité qui nous engloutira, quoi qu'il arrive. Peut-être ne faisons-nous que retarder l'inévitable et causer plus de souffrances en retour... Peut-être est-ce... Inéluctable.

\- Si tu penses ainsi, tu as déjà perdue.

\- Peut-être bien que c'est le cas...

\- Où est la combattante valeureuse qui s'est dressée face au fléau ? Au vol noir ? À la Horde de Fer et même, à la Légion ? Où est celle qui a gagné mon respect, ma confiance, le soutien de mon vol dans sa lutte contre Neltharion ?

\- Un soutien dont je n'ai pas été digne, au vu de nos performances face à Aile-De-Mort.

\- Tu as payé un tribut des plus lourds, il est vrai. Mais cela ne change rien aux exploits de ton groupe, à la volonté qui vous anime. À ce que vous pouvez encore accomplir, tant que vous serez animer par des sentiments aussi nobles.

\- L'ombre menace, Kalahastraz. Elle s'étend, toujours plus noire, plus insidieuse.

\- Je sais, mon amie.

\- J'ignore comment lutter contre ce mal qui ronge les mondes.

\- Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Ne désespère pas. La Légion a déjà été vaincue par le passé, repoussée de ce monde pendant des milliers d'années.

\- Et les voilà de retour.

\- Nous les repousserons, une fois encore.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Chaque menace que les peuples parviennent à vaincre laisse des marques. Nous sommes affaiblis, blessés. Notre nombre diminue. Combien de temps encore avant que nous ne soyons plus à même de poursuivre le combat, incapable de lever des armées pour nous battre ?

\- C'est vrai, le combat vous coûte beaucoup et semble ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Pourtant, vous tous qui le poursuivez êtes plus que de simples soldats ou mercenaires. Vous êtes des héros, Mirlina.

\- Des héros ?

\- Bien sûr. Votre force grandit, vos sens, vos capacités, s'affûtent. Vous ne cessez d'apprendre, d'évoluer pour affronter les nouvelles menaces avec plus d'efficacité. Et si tu ne veux pas que tes amis à travers les combats soient morts en vain, tu dois te battre. Pour ne jamais trahir leur mémoire. Ils sont morts pour que vous puissiez poursuivre la lutte.

L'assassin médita les paroles de sa liée en guerre, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

\- Il y a... du vrai dans tes mots.

Cette réponse réjouit la dragonne qui laissa échapper un rugissement.

\- À la bonne heure. Courage, Duchesse. Tant que nous ne perdons pas espoir, nous pouvons gagner.

L'elfe opina pour elle-même. Des battements d'ailes alentours la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle se cambra sur sa fière monture pour voir ce qui causait un tel boucan. Tout autour d'elles, de nombreuses créatures volaient pour les encercler. Mais il n'y avait nulle menace dans leur approche. Sur chacune d'elle se trouvait un cavalier, qui regardait l'Obscurcia d'un air déterminé.

\- Ils te soutiennent, Obscurcia. Ils ont choisi de se rallier à toi.

L'assassin demeura silencieuse, mais l'émoi se lisait dans son regard. Tant que ses compagnons étaient avec elle, tant qu'ils étaient prêts à lutter à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, de perdre espoir. Elle leur devait de devenir meilleure.

Alors que le groupe quittait la jungle pour survoler Talador en direction des montagnes givrées de la crête de givrefeu, la voleuse flatta l'encolure de sa dragonne, résolue à aller de l'avant. Elle avait eu dans l'idée de trouver le repos, la paix. De s'installer définitivement loin de la guerre, peut-être même en ce monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à ses responsabilités, à qui elle était. Son rêve ne devait peut-être rester que cela. Ce rêve, cet avenir, loin de la guerre, qu'elle avait fait à de nombreuses reprises, comme une vision... Installée au coin du feu, dans une maison de taille modeste, elle lisait un ouvrage. Quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage approchait dans son dos, glissant ses bras autour de son cou, langoureusement et elle agrippait délicatement ses mains tandis qu'on l'embrassait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle frissonnait à chaque fois à ce moment là. De plaisir. Et face à elle, jouant par terre, un enfant...

\- Tu es bien songeuse. (fit la dragonne.)

Mirlina se détourna de ses pensées, ses espoirs, revenant au moment présent et secoua la tête avec ironie.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Alors, Duchesse, quels sont tes projets ?

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, les mots de Lühanne se confrontant à son rêve. _Pas pour le moment... Peut-être un jour..._

\- On retourne en Azeroth. Et on se tient prêts.

\- C'est toi qui décide !

La dragonne accéléra et leurs compagnons firent de même. Azeroth... Le monde qui connaissait une apocalypse tous les deux ans, ou presque. Mais elle ne pouvait échapper à tout ça. Qui plus est... Elle devait rendre visite à quelqu'un.

 _Près de sept année après le fléau, vallée de strangleronce._

Le gorille se déplaçait avec prudence, jetant des regards anxieux tout autour de lui. Au milieu de la clairière, un tas de baie l'attendait. L'animal savait que ce n'était pas normal, même s'il était bien incapable d'en comprendre la raison. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier, sa faim de continuer. Et il avait très faim. Après bien des minutes à faire des cercles de plus en plus réduits autour des baies, il se jeta dessus et les avala par poignée. Quelque chose le fit bondir sur ses pattes. Un bruit, presque imperceptible, qui fit dresser ses oreilles. Une odeur étrange qui hérissa ses poils.

Le tigre était caché dans les fourrés, lorgnant sur sa cible, prêt à lui bondir dessus. Il s'approcha encore un peu. Le gorille commençait à s'agiter, tapant des poings sur le sol, criant. Le tigre jaillit de sa cachette au moment où sa proie prenait la poudre d'escampette. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans un concert de hurlements. Après quelques foulées, le tigre ralentit, soudain inquiet. Il venait de repérer quelque chose à son tour, une odeur dans l'air.

Mais trop tard. La dague de l'assassin jaillit et pénétra sa gorge. Le tigre s'écroula au sol dans un râle, mort. Mirlina sortit de sa cachette et récupéra son arme. Puis, elle attacha les pattes arrière de l'animal et le traîna derrière elle. Lentement. Très lentement.

 _Il pèse lourd_ ! Geignit-elle pour elle-même. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps il lui fallut pour traîner la carcasse jusqu'à son camp. Mais une chose était sûre : Cela avait été bien long ! La jeune femme tira dans un dernier effort, un dernier grognement douloureux avant de se laisser tomber lourdement au sol, en sueur. Son cuir lui collait à la peau. Elle allait encore devoir aller se rafraîchir. Heureusement que son campement se trouvait aussi près de l'océan. Elle commença à se déshabiller, s'arrêta en plein milieu, jetant des regards alentours pour en venir au corps du tigre. Après quelques instants de réflexion, à savoir comment dissimuler le cadavre, elle décida de ne rien faire. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le mettre hors de portée. Mirlina s'étira, défit sa ceinture, laissant tomber ses armes, puis s'avança vers l'eau. Elle s'arrêta près de son invitée, toujours assoupie et la dépassa sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Ses vêtements jonchèrent le sol entre la Kal'Dorei et l'océan.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revenait dans son camp. Le tigre était toujours là, la druidesse n'avait pas bougé. Mirlina se sécha et commença à se rhabiller. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle traînait dans cette forêt pour prendre soin de son assaillante. Deux jours… Elle fouilla le camp à la recherche de ses dagues avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Rends les moi, druide. (dit-elle.)

Celle-ci ne bougea pas.

\- On va pas y passer la nuit. Dépêche. Dans ton état, elles ne te serviront à rien.

La druidesse se retourna finalement, dévisageant la sindo'rei sans mot dire. Son regard était dur. Méfiant.

\- Mes dagues. (continua Mirlina, en commun.)

\- Quelle garantie ai-je ? (répondit la druidesse dans un commun peu assuré, avec un fort accent.)

\- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, ce serait déjà fait.

La druidesse réfléchit à l'affirmation, regarda ses mains qu'elle tendit.

\- Tu m'as agressé. C'est une simple prévention.

\- Qu'allez… vos ? Vous ? (La druidesse hésitait, bégayait. Mirlina comprenait qu'elle n'était pas douée pour le commun.) faire de moi ?

\- Rien. Tu pourras partir quand tu le voudras, ou quand tu seras remise. (fit Mirlina dans la langue Kal'Dorei.)

Son interlocutrice tiqua de l'entendre converser dans sa langue. Mirlina n'était pas sûre d'avoir totalement bien prononcé sa phrase et espérait que la druidesse n'avait pas mal compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La jeune femme avait toujours été douée avec les langues mais son apprentissage du Darnassien n'avait réellement débuté qu'une année auparavant et malgré les similitudes nombreuses et évidentes avec sa propre langue, elle n'en demeurait pas moins délicate à maîtriser. Surtout en un temps aussi court.

La druidesse dévisageait Mirlina depuis quelques secondes, sans mot dire. Finalement, elle fit glisser les dagues devant elle et les tendit à la voleuse, qui s'en empara calmement, avec des gestes lents. Elle hocha la tête à l'égard de la druidesse, puis se dirigea vers le corps du tigre qu'elle tira de nouveau pour l'amener au milieu du camp. Elle attrapa une de ses dagues et commença à ouvrir le cadavre. La druidesse grimaça en s'asseyant.

\- C'est le repas. (commenta Mirlina sans la regarder.)

\- Non merci.

\- Ah. Druide. Les protecteurs de la nature. Vous ne mangez donc pas de viande ?

\- Si. Mais je ne me sens pas d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'aussi consistant à l'heure actuelle… Vous n'auriez pas des baies ?

\- Dans la sacoche, là-bas. (indiqua Mirlina d'un geste vague.)

La druidesse regarda dans la direction indiquée, pour posa de nouveau son regard sur son hôtesse, tendant les mains devant elle.

\- Ça risque de s'avérer compliqué.

Elle tapota l'épaule de Mirlina du bout des doigts. La jeune femme se retourna, considéra la druidesse.

\- Si je te détache, que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Rien. Je vous le promets.

\- Je vais devoir te croire sur parole.

La Kal'Dorei ne répondit rien. Après quelques secondes, elle baissa les bras. Mirlina retint la corde de sa dague, coupant les liens. Puis, elle retourna à la découpe du tigre. La druidesse observa son hôtesse, silencieuse, puis les fourrés proche. Il lui serait aisé de s'enfuir ou de l'attaquer. Il lui serait aisé de… Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa blessure qui avait été recousue. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les fils. Elle grimaça et considéra de nouveau la sindo'rei. Elle l'avait sauvé. Et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Pas alors qu'elle avait manqué la tuer… La druidesse éprouvait… de la reconnaissance. Elle se saisit de la sacoche, l'ouvrit et mangea quelques baies. Elles étaient un peu sèche, mais demeuraient délicieuses. Surtout au vu de la faim qui la taraudait.

\- Quel est ton nom ? (s'enquit l'assassin sans se retourner.)

La druidesse regarda la queue de cheval de la jeune femme, hésitante.

\- Lühanne. (finit-elle par dire, entre deux bouchées.)

La sindo'rei opina.

\- Je m'appelle Mirlina.

Le silence retomba, ponctué par les grognements de l'assassin qui dépeçait l'animal. Lühanne se décala un peu pour mieux l'observer, voyant une partie de son visage, tout en continuant de vider la sacoche, sans y prendre garde.

\- Merci. (dit-elle après un moment.) Merci.

Mirlina hocha la tête.

\- Tu devrais être capable de te déplacer dès demain. Après une bonne nuit de repos et un ventre plein.

\- Me déplacer… Comptez-vous m'emmener quelque part ? (s'enquit la druidesse, sur la défensive.)

Mirlina tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice, posa sur elle son regard bleuté.

\- Je t'ai attaché par précaution. Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière, Lühanne.

La druidesse dévisagea sa sauveuse longuement, sans mot dire, troublée. Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? (demanda-t-elle finalement, baissant les yeux, honteuse.) Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Après…

Mirlina haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, druidesse. J'ai estimé que te sauver était une bonne idée, voilà tout. De toute façon, je ne fais pas de prisonnier. Je vais te chercher de nouvelles baies.

Lühanne regarda la sacoche et constata qu'elle l'avait vidée.

\- Oh, je…

Mirlina tendit la main et attendit que la druidesse lui donne le conteneur, ce qu'elle fit. Puis, elle rangea ses dagues et quitta le campement.

Lühanne était encore là à son retour, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la druidesse fuit dès son départ. Au lieu de ça, elle avait aménagé un peu le campement, préparé du bois pour le feu et terminé de s'occuper de la carcasse du tigre. Mirlina resta coi. La druidesse lui offrit un sourire.

\- Vous avez été longue.

\- Les baies sont assez loin d'ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois encore là.

\- J'ai pensé partir. (avoua-t-elle.)

\- Pourquoi être restée ?

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Mirlina lui sourit avant de lui tendre la sacoche.

\- Régale-toi.

\- Merci.

L'assassin rejoignit le centre du campement et alluma un feu avant de préparer son dîner. Le soleil, orangé, disparaissait derrière les cimes des arbres, laissant place à une nuit étoilé. Le feu crépitait, les flammes dansaient, créant des ombres mouvantes, parfois angoissantes autour du camp. Mirlina mangeait, silencieuse. Lühanne respectait cette volonté. Elle ne savait de toute façon pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de temps à autre son hôtesse. Elle pouvait presque jurer que celle-ci feignait de ne pas la voir… Presque. La druidesse se massa la nuque et s'allongea près du feu. Elle se sentait… incertaine.

Mirlina termina son repas et but de l'eau avec avidité sans quitter Lühanne des yeux. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Dormir là, près d'elle, se détendre ? Le regard de la druidesse était étrange. Elle y voyait l'incertitude, l'inexpérience, la fragilité. Pourtant, il y avait bien plus, elle le sentait. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices, comme le sien, témoignant d'une vie de bataille. Sauf que celles de la druidesse étaient bien plus nombreuses, bien plus profondes… Bien plus vieilles. Elle devait être âgée. Très âgée. Mirlina l'imaginait sans peine avoir au moins quelques millénaires. Alors pourquoi un regard si jeune, si doux ? Comme si les années avaient été effacées de son esprit… La jeune femme balaya ses questionnements d'un geste las, s'étira paresseusement. Elle ne dormirait que d'un œil, et voilà tout. Elle s'allongea, plaça une dague sous ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. Et ferma les yeux.

Une ombre se mouva dans le campement, brièvement éclairée par les flammes mourantes du feu. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la couche de Mirlina, se posta au dessus d'elle… Et la dévisagea. Longuement. Le souffle court. Irrégulier. La bouche entrouverte et tremblante. Elle plia lentement les bras, glissant vers la sindo'rei. Celle-ci bougea doucement et l'ombre se figea. Mais Mirlina semblait toujours endormie, aussi reprit-elle sa descente. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de l'assassin avant de s'y unir avec tendresse. Mirlina, les yeux entrouverts, plaça une main derrière la nuque de Lühanne et lui rendit son baiser. Son autre main glissa de sous son oreiller, délaissant son arme, puis continua le long du corps en partie dénudé de la Kal'Dorei. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, continuèrent de s'embrasser. De se caresser… De se déshabiller. Avec fougue. Avec passion. Cédant, l'une comme l'autre, à un besoin sauvage et indompté. Le temps d'une nuit.

À son réveil, Mirlina remarqua immédiatement l'absence de la druidesse. Elle n'en fut pas surprise. Mais peut-être un peu déçue. Elle avait l'habitude des aventures sans lendemain. Pourtant, cette nuit, elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose de plus profond s'était noué entre elles. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination. Elle se leva en grommelant. Elle ne devait pas y penser. La jeune femme s'habilla, rangea ses affaires avant d'effacer les traces de son camp. Puis elle rejoignit Baie-Du-Butin. Les gobelins acceptèrent de lui fournir une monture volante pour rallier Lune d'Argent. À un prix exorbitant, cela allait sans dire. Mais le gain de temps serait considérable.

Elle mit trois jours pour rallier Lune d'Argent. La cité elfique peinait encore à se redresser de la terrible invasion du fléau. Mirlina enfila un bandeau sur ses yeux avant de rejoindre les grandes portes. Ainsi dissimulée, elle ne craignait aucun commentaire sur ses yeux, qui pourraient la faire passer pour une queldo'rei et lui voir interdire l'accès à la cité, ou pire. Elle traversa les rues où se massaient nombre de pauvres sans abris d'un pas rapide, lâchant de temps à autre une pièce d'argent sur son passage pour rejoindre la place centrale de la ville, passant devant la maison des Aube-Glorieuse à laquelle elle n'accorda aucun regard. Mirlina rejoignit la taverne la plus proche et déposa une bourse sur le comptoir.

\- Je veux une chambre. Pour quelques jours.

\- Une préférence ?

\- Laisse Sally, je m'en occupe.

Mirlina se figea en entendant cette voix, se tourna lentement et croisa son regard.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Mirlina.

Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres, confuse et retira son bandeau.

\- Salut, Mirièl…


End file.
